Reliving The Past: Memory Loss
by FanGirl16
Summary: This is part 2 of my story Reliving The Past. Bakura didn't protest when the older man wrapped his arms protectively around his waist because he was too tired to care, instead he locked his arms around the stranger as they walked out into the desert. "Who are you?" Bakura asked tiredly. The stranger smiled and pulled Bakura closer to keep him warm. "Marik Ishtar"
1. Chapter 1

**Hello again. I have decided to continue this story basically because of everyone who likes the story and I have had some interesting ideas for the plot. This is a short prologue for the story. Remember when I told you in part 1 to keep a part of the story in mind? Well this is why. The first person is Bakura's POV but I think it's obvious when you read it. So please enjoy Reliving The Past Part 2.**

Chapter One

_My eyes ached and burned like they had been purposefully scorched out. Which could actually be true from what I was staring at now I honestly wanted my eyes to be melted out. The place I was at now was a memory, somewhere I wished I would never remember again. I was huddled up with my sweaty knees in my chest against a stone wall. I could see my friends burning, their flesh red and scorched with black bruising covering their skin. I called out to them desperately but my voice wouldn't work and even if I could scream out to them they couldn't hear me. The fire had probably burned their ears, blocking my yells._

_But if it wasn't the fire that had damaged their skin, the smoke would certainly have strangled them. People I knew all too well were screaming grabbing at their unconscious children and trying to run from the carnage. The smell of smoke was sickening and I was struggling to breath for the toxic air around me. My family was already dead. I had found their limp bodies being dragged to a chamber under my village. I had ran to save them from the pharaoh's guards but I was too late. I could have saved them because they had only been unconscious but I hadn't realised. So I had hidden behind a corner peeking my head around to stare at a boiling pit where my family had been chucked and were screaming for me but I couldn't reach them._

_I watched helplessly in the dark at my family's flesh melting and being torn from their bones and into the fire. I remember screaming and covering my eyes but that did no good. I had already witnessed the deaths of my flesh and blood and now I sat frozen staring hopelessly at the situation. I didn't bother raising from this spot to help my people because I knew I would never be able to prevent the inevitable deaths. So I sat bunched up against the wall. My grey eyes stung and I couldn't stop my tears from spilling over and soaking my cheeks. I heard someone call my name but I didn't look up, I knew that whoever it was that called for me couldn't help a broken child like me. I could feel the deep gash on my cheek begin to bleed again and the crimson liquid trickled down my face. A reminder of this night and the pain it caused me._

_My name was called again but I still couldn't pull my head up. I was rooted to the spot and my eyes remained wide and blank staring at my horribly burnt knees. Suddenly I saw a flash of deep purple and a tanned hand reached out to me. I tried to look up but my body wouldn't let me so I continued to cry into my knees. I heard a sigh and felt a warm hand stroke over my arm. Whoever this person was seemed to be gentle and didn't want to cause me harm but I just wanted to scream at him to leave me alone and let me die in peace but it didn't happen._

_A soft finger hooked under my chin and pulled my face up to look at the figure in front of me. It was a young man though I couldn't make out any features well because my vision was blurry with tears but I could tell this boy was safe. He looked at me with soft eyes and knelt down to wipe the tears from my eyes. I let him but I still wanted to be alone. The boy looked at me concerned and caressed my cheek gently being extra careful not to touch my wound. The Egyptian then lowered his hand and held it out for me, a gesture for me to take it and he would take me somewhere safe. I wasn't sure what to do because my parents had told me not to talk to strangers but there was something interesting about this person but I didn't move._

"_Bakura…" He whispered and I found myself stiffen at my name. What was going on? I was positive I had never met this person before and he didn't look like the type to live in my village. In fact he didn't look like a thief or a criminal of any sort because his glistening gold jewellery told me this boy was important. But why would a person of high ranking come to Kul Elna and help me of all people? There was something familiar about his voice though. It was worried but higher than any male I've heard speak but for some reason my name sounded natural from his lips._

_I didn't know why I did it but I took his gesture, letting myself be hauled up into the stranger's arms and carried back through the burning remains of my village to strange but new world…_

* * *

The young man groaned as his body shifted slightly to feel more comfortable on the rough ground. Where was he? Well it didn't help much that his eyes were closed. The boy tried again to lift his eyelids open but they had glued themselves shut. At this moment he realized it was a good job his eyes were closed because what he was hearing now really wasn't what he wanted to see. The boy's ears rung with the loud screams and screeches from passers by. There were crackles and sizzling nearby and the boy had an idea of what the source was.

Fire.

He could smell the burnt flesh and smoke swirling deadly in the thick, musty air. The boy coughed as he slowly rose his head from the ground and fluttered his tired eyes open. The first thing he spotted was sand. The soft ground blew into his face which only caused another coughing fit. He placed a hand to his mouth to prevent the smoke from rising and being inhaled down his throat again. The young man managed to shakily rise to his feet and stumble forward. Around a crumbled corner which the exhausted boy leaned against he was utterly shocked at what was revealed.

A blazing fire licked along the roofs of houses which quickly collapsed atop innocent bodies, instantly killing them. Children ran along the sand screaming out names in a foreign language and crying out in agony as the flames caught their skin. Women and babies suffocated in front of the boy's eyes as he searched through the remains of the village to see if there were any survivors. He stumbled through the sand which burned along his skin at the touch. The boy held back a few startled tears but he couldn't keep them all from spilling over as he avoided stepping on the charcoaled bodies of children and innocent adults.

As the flames burned high and the remaining shouts died along with their breaths the nameless boy let his legs guide him to a small clearing. The houses that had burnt didn't look very severe this way away from the rest of the village though there were still many lifeless bodies buried in the dirt. When the boy finally turned he noticed a small child sitting hunched up against a wall. The child was still and looked like he had also been lost to the flames but shockingly the young Egyptian boy coughed and gasped for clean air. He was badly burnt but the wounds could be easily treated if the man managed to get them both to safety. He couldn't just leave the child here.

Suddenly the other boy glanced up with blank, emotionless grey eyes and stared at the ground. The older boy noticed a familiar wound running over the wounded boy's right eye. Instantly the man recognized who the little boy was and called his name as the boy lowered his white haired head and buried it into his knees that were up against his chest. He didn't raise his head again.

"Bakura" The older man yelled again but the addressed boy didn't move his head. The other male was getting increasingly worried by the second, now he wasn't sure if the young wounded boy was dead because those eyes were staring blankly at his burnt knees but the boy hadn't once blinked. The older boy knew the other wouldn't last longer if he wasn't already dead so he ran up to Bakura letting his dark purple cape swing behind him. He reached out for Bakura with a tanned hand urgently but as he did Bakura began to sob quietly into his knees which instantly broke the young man's heart.

He pulled away slightly and sighed in depression before placing his hand comfortingly on Bakura's arm. The boy flinched at the contact but let the other run his fingers gently up and down his arm. Bakura was covered in his crimson cloak but most of it had been burnt and covered in dirt. The fabric was still as soft as he remembered it. The older male wanted so desperately to see the light and emotion flood back into the grey eyes again. He missed them so much and wanted to look deeply into them again even if Bakura was a child now so he placed a slender finger under the boy's chin to force Bakura to look at him.

The nameless teen stared at the child. Bakura's face was dripping with salty tears of which the man hadn't seen before. Bakura's wound was deep but could be treated; the dark liquid seeped from the gash and dribbled down his cheek staining it red. The teen couldn't stand to see the boy he had known for so long with such a disfiguring cut across his face. It hurt his heart to see the child in pain though he kept the tears hidden behind a emotionless mask. Instead he wiped the child's own tears away his thumb and gently caressed the wounded cheek and studied it silently being very cautious not to aggravate the gash further. Luckily Bakura didn't flinch or push the other away which surprised the man. He had expected Bakura to shy away and be as stubborn as he remembered.

He extended his hand again for the child to take. He could see how exhausted the boy was and he knew there wasn't much time left for the both of them. Bakura studied the hand warily and didn't move in the slightest.

"Bakura" The man whispered gently and immediately watched the child stiffen. Bakura seemed to be arguing with himself which was understandable. Why would he just stand up and take a stranger's hand? It seemed at the moment they were strangers to each other anyway. But after a few minutes Bakura moved himself so that he could take the other's gesture and be helped up into his arms. Bakura didn't protest when the older man wrapped his arms protectively around his waist because he was too tired to care, instead he locked his arms around the stranger as they walked out into the desert.

"Who are you?" Bakura asked tiredly. He could feel himself slipping into unconsciousness. The stranger smiled and pulled Bakura closer to keep him warm.

"Marik Ishtar"

* * *

**I hope you liked this and please review and tell me what you think. Sorry for the shortness of the chapter but I promise the other chapters will be considerably longer.**

**The inspiration to this story and reminds me a lot of Citronshipping is the love theme from "The Mummy"**


	2. Chapter 2

**I really like how this chapter turned out. Grey this chapter is for you and it is the starter of that spoiler I gave you months ago. ;) Some Ryou in this chapter for you guys so enjoy.**

Chapter Two

Bakura snapped awake and immediately rose into a sitting position. What a weird dream, or was it a memory? No it couldn't be, Marik had been in it so it had to be a dream.

Bakura swung his legs over the edge of the bed and stretched his arms above his head. Marik seemed to be plaguing his thoughts more so than ever. It had been two days since Bakura had returned to the present and once again inhabited his host's body. Ryou didn't seem to mind having the spirit in control; in fact Bakura couldn't recall Ryou ever complaining. Instead his hikari kept to himself in the ring unless of course he felt Bakura needed him.

Ryou knew that Bakura was taking Marik's death hard. It had been a surprise to all of them when the spirit had carried Marik's corpse out of the chamber followed closely behind by Yugi and the rest of the friendship gang. Ryou had watched Bakura's breakdown in the chamber through his Yami's eyes. The boy had witnessed Bakura holding Marik protectively and shedding silent tears to his lover. It pained Ryou to see him like that and it made it worse when Ryou could also feel Bakura's emotions through their connection.

Once Bakura had calmed down as much as he could he had lifted the motionless body in his arms and led them both out. From then on there were screams and tears from Ishizu who spotted Marik immediately. She had thought her intuitions would have warned her but of course they didn't. Odion had embraced and comforted her but that still hadn't prevented the sobs escaping her lips. They all transported themselves to the Ishtar's old tomb which seemed an appropriate place to keep Marik's body. Bakura hadn't said a word for the two days even when Ishizu had begged him to tell them what had happened; instead he had run to a deserted room and slept.

For the first night he had crept out to where Marik's body had been laid and kept the boy company by not leaving his side. It was heartbreaking for Ryou to watch and the emotions emanating from Bakura were too much for him to take so the boy had retreated to the furthest part of the ring only coming out if Bakura wanted or needed him which he never did.

Bakura sighed. What was he supposed to do now that his lover had been taken from him? Two days they had been apart. Of course it was spirit rather than body since Bakura had gone to Marik's side when everyone slept. It wasn't the same though; his lover never smiled or looked at him anymore. It was Bakura's fault anyway if he hadn't had been so foolish as to not realize Melvin's plan then Marik would be alive now.

Without realizing it Bakura stood from the bed and walked over to the desk where many unread, dusty books lay.

That bastard. Why had he taken his lover and best friend away? It only caused his own death, hadn't it? That fucker deserved much worse than death. If only he was also alive then Bakura could have the privilege of killing that bastard and sending him straight back to hell. Unconsciously Bakura balled his hands into fists as they shook violently at his sides. He could imagine it now, Melvin's smirking face below him slowly turning a purple shade which matched his eyes as Bakura's pale fingers clenched the man's throat. Oh how Melvin would beg. He would gasp as the air refused to enter his lungs and would use those long tanned fingers to claw at Bakura's hands.

Bakura smirked, revealing his fanged canines as his grip tightened on a large wooden ornament. Bakura could feel his fingers aching whilst his knuckles turned a paler shade than they already were. The splinters dug there way deeper into the skin and he was sure one of his fingers were bleeding due to gripping too tight to a sharp part of the object but he honestly didn't care. All he could see was Melvin's struggling, desperate face and the beautifully, horrific bruised neck squeezed between each finger. He couldn't let his hands slacken or else the psychotic murderer would live and Bakura did not want to see those eyes unless they were devoid of all life.

"Bakura, stop!" A voice begged. The voice sounded so far away from Bakura's ears. No he couldn't stop, he mustn't not when he had Melvin squirming in his grasp. Was Melvin really begging for Bakura to let him live? The man must be crazy yet everyone knew that all along. "Bakura, please!" It shouted again. Wait that voice didn't sound like Melvin. It sounded more like…

"Ryou?!"

Bakura loosened his hands from around what now seemed to be a wooden ornament. The object dropped from Bakura's hands as ghostly pale fingers laced around his wrist. Bakura stared at Ryou who had emerged in his spiritual form the same way Melvin did when Marik controlled his body. Bakura clenched his fists in anger at just thinking about that bastard again and screwed his eyes shut.

Ryou reached up and gently caressed his Yami's cheek. Bakura flinched and snapped his deep brown eyes to Ryou. The ghost boy moved his thumb comfortingly under Bakura's right eye and wiped some stray tears which had decided to fall. Immediately Bakura pulled away from the gesture and turned away from the kinder spirit.

"Bakura, you need to calm down" Ryou instructed softly. Bakura turned his head back around sharply and growled. The other frowned and slowly released his hold which he had had on Bakura's wrist.

"Can't you see I'm perfectly calm" The angrier male replied coldly. Ryou couldn't keep the smile off his face as he studied Bakura's anger filled expression.

"I can see that" Ryou giggled slightly. Bakura scowled at the laughing boy.

"What do you want?"

"I was seeing if you were okay, which you clearly aren't" Ryou replied sadly making another attempt to reach out to Bakura. The other turned away again so that his hikari couldn't touch him.

"What gave me away?" Bakura sneered over his shoulder.

"Please Bakura, you're in pain and I want to help" Ryou pleaded.

"How could you help me?" The white haired man snapped, turning back around so that he could glare straight into Ryou's transparent eyes. "You can't bring Marik back to me"

Ryou whimpered quietly. Marik had been close to Ryou and the younger pale boy also considered Marik a friend. At the sight of the Egyptian limp in Bakura's arms broke Ryou's heart. Why had fate been so cruel? It wasn't fair. Ryou lowered his head and sniffled but then felt his head being lifted by a slender finger.

"Ryou, I know it hurts but it's…just" Bakura trailed off as the memories flowed back to him. The way Marik's voice begged him desperately for help, Marik's frightened eyes, the small smile, and the light in Marik's eyes being drained. Suddenly Bakura grabbed his head and pulled on the long strands of hair that fell messily over his shoulders. He couldn't take it; the pain of losing Marik was tearing him apart. Bakura felt the dreaded water spill from his eyes again as he collapsed on the bed and cried.

And cried.

Bakura was vaguely aware of the soft hands stroking through his white locks but paid it no mind. It was actually soothing to have fingers tangling in his hair and comfortingly stroking the spikes down. Bakura felt his head being slightly raised and placed on a cold object. Immediately he tensed but soon relaxed when the fingers once again played with his white locks.

"Bakura?" Ryou asked quietly as he continued to run his fingers calmly through his Yami's hair.

"Hmm?" Was the response. Ryou was very surprised that Bakura didn't flinch and snap at him for touching him like the many times in the past but it seemed Ryou had been correct when assuming Bakura needed him. The two pale boys had connected physically and emotionally due to the strong powers of the ring. Sometimes Bakura allowed the other's calm and kind words for comfort and they often spoke inside the ring. Ryou just wished Bakura would open up more and trust him. The first time Bakura actually came to him willingly for comfort and need was when Bakura's soul was being sucked from him and sent to the past. Even now Ryou remembered the fear in those wide mahogany eyes.

Ryou stared down at the head in his lap and smiled softly. "Are you okay?" Bakura sighed and leant into the touch. He was so used to Marik stroking his head and running those tanned fingers through his white locks comfortingly.

"I don't know, Ryou" Bakura replied as he ran memories of Marik through his head over and over. "I honestly don't know"

Bakura slowly sat up and moved out of Ryou's embrace, not once giving a glance at him. The other boy stared at Bakura, withdrawing his ghostly hands from within the male's hair. It was silent for only a moment before Bakura stood from the bed and walked to the bedroom door which was still left slightly ajar.

"Where are you going?" Ryou asked standing up also and following the other out of the room. Ryou couldn't stay far from the ring, neither could Bakura even if it was just a few paces away. As much as Ryou wanted to give Bakura privacy the ring kept the boy from disappearing and dragged him behind Bakura as they explored the dark hallways of the Ishtar tomb.

"When I feel like this Marik is the one to calm me" Bakura explained. It was obvious now where Bakura was leading him. Ryou followed Bakura into a dark room which was dully lit with candles. Whilst the older boy strolled in as if it were his room and sat on the edge of the bed Ryou remained leaning against the door. He didn't want to intrude on Bakura's space when it was clear he wanted to be left alone with his lover.

Ryou couldn't help but stare sadly at the Egyptian's body that had remained motionless on his bed for two days. From a distance it would look like Marik was merely sleeping but if someone were to look closer they would see the boy's chest did not move. Marik looked so peaceful tucked up in the sheets with his violet eyes closed. He looked too pale and his body looked disturbing lying still in the dull light of the room and yet to Bakura Marik still looked as beautiful as ever.

Bakura caressed Marik's left hand with his thumb, tickling the tanned skin which was still amazingly soft. The white haired boy leant down and brushed his lips only slightly against Marik's unmoving ones and hovered above the still body with a melancholic smile adorning his face.

"Habibi" Bakura whispered to his lover as he settled himself back down to sit comfortably on the bed. He hoped that wherever Marik's soul maybe that somehow the ancient language would reach it.

* * *

Marik shifted his fingers on his left hand slightly. It felt warmer than it should, like someone was holding it. Out of curiosity he looked down and noticed that nothing was there like he had assumed though he had secretly wished someone was holding it. Marik sighed and lowered himself to the sandy floor.

He had bought Bakura to a cave which wasn't particularly big but it would keep the sand from blowing at them. Bakura was asleep at the moment cuddled up in a small ball against the wall. Marik's deep purple cape was draped over the child to keep him warm since the night had been quite chilly as they travelled. Though Bakura hadn't been awake at that time, he had slumped in Marik's arms on the way through the desert and slept comfortably on Marik's shoulder.

Marik watched the Egyptian child slumber. Bakura always did look peaceful when sleeping. Most times it seemed the dreams were the only places Bakura seemed safe. The white haired thief stirred but kept his eyes closed as he turned over so his back was facing Marik. For some strange reason the blond Egyptian felt comforted and relaxed now. But why? How could he relax when he had died and now he magically ended up further in the past with a baby Bakura? None of this was right, it didn't make sense.

Was he dead? It seemed like it and he had been the one to stab himself. But what happened to Bakura? Marik remembered the thief running to him but from there it was cold and dark. Was this heaven then? If it was he would have preferred Bakura being older but at least the two were together again. But did this mean Bakura was dead since his soul is here?

Marik growled. It was just too confusing. If he was dead why had his soul been transported back even further through the past? What was he supposed to do?

Relive his past?!

Marik suddenly felt warmth against his lips albeit a faint warmth but it was there. The sensation of it pressed to his mouth was delicious and he wanted more of it. This feeling was so familiar yet Marik couldn't place it. Was he hallucinating? Had the desert air and heat got to him? As soon as the warmth was there it had gone and left Marik's lips with an icy coldness lingering on his chapped mouth. What was that? It felt almost like…

No. It wasn't possible. Now he was just being absurd. For a second it had felt like someone was kissing him.

Marik quickly shook his head from the silly thoughts and closed his eyes hoping to get away from it all. But of course that didn't happen.

"Habibi" A low voice whispered. Marik snapped his eyes open and stared at Bakura's sleeping form which hadn't moved since he had turned over. Marik was sure that was Bakura speaking but the child hadn't uttered a word unless it was in his sleep.

But the voice sounded so close to him. It sent chills through his body hearing that tone of voice coming from Bakura but it hadn't been him, had it? Yet it had seemed like the wind had blown his lover's voice to him. Oh how he missed Bakura even when the boy was asleep only a few feet away. Marik smiled at the word that had been spoken to him, Bakura never used Arabic language but that didn't stop him from knowing it. It sounded natural from Bakura and almost magical as Marik sat in the cave smiling at Bakura's back.

After a few minutes of watching the child sleep Marik stood and walked over to the boy and lay beside him, pulling Bakura into a warm embrace. The child turned and unconsciously wrapped his arms around Marik and snuggled into his chest. Marik noticed Bakura's lips curl into a beautiful smile though the boy's face seemed sad almost melancholic but Marik had no idea why. Maybe tomorrow he would ask about it.

Suddenly Bakura's face became scrunched up in pain and he seemed to be sweating frequently. Marik gasped as Bakura murmured the blond's name urgently and small tears dribbled down his cheeks. The wound on the child's cheek had been cleaned when they had arrived at their destination but there were still some trails of dried blood staining his cheek. Now as Marik watched Bakura it almost looked like the boy was crying blood.

"Bakura, I'm here. I'm not going anywhere" Marik cooed gently to the child, his words calmed Bakura greatly and the thief fell back into a dreamless sleep whilst Marik preoccupied himself by playing with Bakura's hair. The white locks were tangled in some places where the sand had blown at it so Marik gently combed his fingers through it and tamed the wild hair. Bakura's breath managed to even out and it tickled Marik's bare chest but he kept the small chuckles in so as not to disturb Bakura's rest.

Marik then brushed some of the strands of hair from around Bakura's face tenderly whilst hooking some around a tanned ear.

"Wahashtini ya habibi" Marik whispered to the sleeping boy in his arms. Somehow he knew Bakura could hear him and what he had uttered were what he meant. He truly missed Bakura with all his heart and he knew that one day they would once again meet like they had through all their lifetimes. He had no doubt about it.

"Ana bahebak"

* * *

**Right I did some research on how to say certain things in Arabic and I assume they are correct so now for some translation. **

**Habibi: My beloved.**

**Wahashtini ya habibi: I miss you, my love.**

**Ana bahebak: I love you.**

**I hope you liked this chapter and please review because it makes me so happy reading them.**

**Ma'as salama **(Goodbye)


	3. Chapter 3

**My next chapter...I am so pleased I got this finished and I really like this. Just so you know I am using Melvin's name because I don't like calling him Mariku, it just seems cute? Alright some Melvin and Ryou in here for you since I was thinking deathshipping. Please enjoy.**

Chapter Three

Marik's eyelids fluttered open but immediately clamped themselves shut as the blinding sunlight penetrated in the cave lighting the darkness and the blond boy. Marik slowly bought his hand up to shield his violet eyes and turned over to check on Bakura. The child had slept soundlessly all night in Marik's warm embrace though there were times when his beautiful face would twitch or he would squirm in his sleep. Probably dreaming about his village and the massacre of his family.

Marik rested his free hand on the spot beside him where Bakura _was_ sleeping but now all that was spread across the empty space was a dirty purple cape. At the realization that the young boy was not nestled by Marik's side the tanned Egyptian shot up into a sitting position which he immediately regretted. Marik pulled his right hand up and rested it on his forehead and groaned in pain as a strange throbbing hit him painfully. Marik didn't understand why his head was hurting so painfully, he hadn't hit his head or felt ill except now as he looked around the empty space he felt rather dizzy. Was that normal? The sensation almost felt the same way as when he had just resumed control of his body though even more strangely he couldn't sense Melvin in his mind at all.

Marik rubbed his head with his thumb and ran his shaky hand through his hair as he took deep breaths. What was wrong with him and where was Bakura? When Marik wasn't feeling well Bakura had always been there to comfort and heal him even before they became lovers. Marik felt the tears stinging his eyes and it wasn't from the sunlight. He wanted his lover back but now he was stuck with a child who didn't even know him. Well he _was_ stuck with a little Bakura but where could he have gone and why? It wasn't like Marik had done anything wrong or made the boy feel uncomfortable.

Bakura couldn't have gone far anyway because there was nowhere to go. All that surrounded him was the sandy desert and the remains of Kul Elna had been near enough a whole night's journey. Being the size Bakura was now he wouldn't survive even a few hours.

Marik's teary eyes widened in despair. What if he was already dead? Bakura hadn't eaten or drunk since last night and probably hadn't eaten before Marik had found which must have made him exhausted. Not only that but Bakura was only about seven years old and was too young to have learnt how to survive on his own so he wouldn't know how to hunt. There were also wild animals lurking around in the dirt which could poison or eat the boy and because of his tired state Bakura wouldn't have the strength to fight them off.

Marik gasped and struggled to his feet but they only gave way whilst he stumbled to the entrance of the cave. The blond yanked his arm out and gripped the wall before his knees hit the ground. Why did he feel like this? What was going on? Marik could feel his body going numb and he knew he wouldn't be able to keep his body up much longer. The air felt too hot and thick as he breathed in big gulps but it seemed to refuse to go down his throat. Marik's fingers began to slip from the rock due to the sweat that had suddenly began to form on his skin until it caused his palm to give way and Marik found himself crashing to the floor.

The blond tried to push his body up off the dirty floor but he was so weak all he could think was he wanted to curl up and sleep. The gods granted his wish as his eyelids slid closed and he fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

The young boy's motionless body lay limp under the soft beige bed covers. His body had been freezing when it was bought back inside his old house but now as his fingers finally twitched his skin became hotter with every movement of his increasing heartbeat. The throbbing muscle ached inside his ribcage as it hadn't beaten this strongly in over two days.

The boy's hands clenched and unclenched in a steady rhythm which oddly enough matched the now thrumming beat of his heart. His body felt weak and heavy but he knew that it was a reasonable consequence of his actions. The boy's eyes began to slowly flutter open and he found himself staring at a dirty ceiling. He raised his head slowly, blinking his cold mauve eyes to be rid of his blurred vision but only found it worsened. There was nothing really to see anyway since his room was dimly lit by a candle which had been placed on the bedside.

Blurred shapes and dark colours swam around him as he warily sat up and looked around his room. It was just how he remembered it besides the way the objects seemed to be merging together. However he could make out the small candle beside him of which had almost completely burned out. Convenient really since he needed the darkness to hide himself when he made his escape.

The boy stared at the tiny flame which licked the air around it filling it with a slight fruity scent. This only made the boy's tanned nose wrinkle up in disgust. Just what his sister always chose. She always did seem to enjoy the exotic fragrance of scented candles it swam in the air creating beautiful smells. The boy never thought so. What was the point in the smells really? Sister placed them beside him when he was too deep in his slumber to realize.

The boy waved a giant hand by his face hoping to swat away the disgusting stench of wild flower and honey. Despite his efforts his hand dropped knowing that the smell would be gone soon enough since the candle's flame had almost completely melted. In the meantime the boy peered back to the rest of the room which looked too tidy. Books were neatly stacked up on his desk on the other side of the room. He didn't know why his siblings ever bothered buying him the books because he never ended up reading them. He hadn't even learnt to read until he was thirteen. That's what a life in a tomb did to a child.

Material and clothes were folded up nicely on the bed or in corners of the room. The boy instantly shoved his tired feet and knocked the clothes haphazardly onto the dirty floor. A slight toothed grin made its way onto his face. Why was everything so tidy here? The boy was sure his home hadn't been like this before?

Maybe it was that albino. Yes, the tanned boy knew that the other boy had agreed to live here to watch over him until he awoke. What a loyal little lover. It just seemed a shame that the white haired ass hole hadn't been in his room when he woke up. Bakura would have probably had a heart attack seeing his _boyfriend_ waking up from the dead. Though the Egyptian had better and more creative plans to kill the other than a mere heart attack. Oh yes, what a disappointment Bakura wasn't here.

The tired boy watched as the last pieces of wax dripped from the candle and onto the wood. A smirk adorned the boy's face as the orange flame died along with the remainder of light. Now the boy was surrounded and hidden by darkness and even on the other side of the open door the tomb was masked by black. Looked like everyone was asleep, what a perfect opportunity. Now that he thought about he hadn't expected to wake up at this time and all just seemed too easy.

"My plan is working perfectly" The boy laughed to himself in a deep, hoarse voice. He pulled himself up with shaky arms and pulled his legs up and over the edge of the bed. His throat was extremely dry and even when he licked his lips he didn't seem to have enough saliva to soothe his sore throat. Now all he had to do was walk out into the desert and find a shelter and something to drink. He'd be damned if he managed to finally get this body and then die of dehydration.

The weary boy stumbled to the doorway and forced his body out of his room and into the darkness of his old home.

Meanwhile Bakura had told Ryou that he would be in his ring. Ryou knew that the spirit needed his rest and that he wanted to be left alone to think about Marik. So without unbeknownst to Bakura Ryou had removed the millennium ring from around his neck and placed it gently on a hook above the bedside table. Bakura had been quiet and hadn't made a single comment so Ryou had decided to leave the ring somewhere so that Bakura wouldn't feel his presence and would feel more comfortable knowing Ryou wasn't eavesdropping.

The boy had tried to get some sleep but found that it was extremely difficult without the ring around his neck. Instead he was now pulling back the bed covers and lifting himself out of the comfortable bed. Ryou decided to look around the tomb since it was a very rare opportunity to do something without Bakura in his head. Ryou knew it was impolite to 'snoop' but being around his Yami had a bad influence on him.

Ryou slowly advanced the doorway and was about to turn right when he saw a tiny shadow looming down one of the tunnels. Due to the last amount of candle that Ryou held up for guidance the shadow of a tall figure melted against the wall so the person must have been nearby. Curious now and slightly worried Ryou made his way silently towards where the figure was heading which looked to be the entrance of the tomb. Why would the Ishtar's want to go outside? As much as Ryou wanted to turn away and run straight back to his room his curiosity always got the better of him. So the young white haired boy followed the eerie shadow through unfamiliar tunnels until it led to a set of stairs.

As Ryou rounded the corner he struggled to stifle a gasp. In front of him a tall muscular tanned boy stood hunched over slightly as if in immense pain. Only by the sight of the boy's back and sand coloured hair did Ryou recognize the figure. Ryou didn't know whether to run to or run away from the boy. He was beautiful yet frightening. It was Marik yet it wasn't Marik. The boy's body language and sharp intakes of breath told Ryou that the boy was in great agony. But what did he expect; Marik had come back from the dead after all. To Ryou's dismay it was only Marik's body that had survived and not his soul. Now Marik's body was once again inhabited by the cruellest man Ryou had ever had a run in with and had hurt Marik and Bakura in so many ways possible and yet Ryou still stood frozen behind the corner.

The sand coloured hair stood up in sharp spikes which flew out in different directions and was twice the size of Ryou's tiny form. The sweaty tanned muscles flexed in pain and were bulged so that he could kill Ryou with a slight squeeze of his wrist.

"Melvin" Ryou whispered. Immediately he yanked his pale hands up to cover his mouth as he realized the sound that had escaped his lips. The boy warily peered around the corner to stare at Melvin's back again. Luckily he hadn't heard anything and Ryou was tempted to sigh in relief but knew that even if he was lucky not to be heard the first time, it wouldn't work a second. Melvin looked like he was about to collapse but he forced his body to stay upright for now. When he found a shelter and water _then _he would rest.

Ryou watched intently as Melvin pulled a small leaver on the wall which must have been hidden because Ryou was sure he hadn't noticed it before. There was a low rumbling sound which made the ground under his feet vibrate softly and then a small breeze licked along each strand of white hair and the wind's cool finger's tangled themselves in the locks and pulled tenderly as if to blow Ryou away from Melvin. Instead though it seemed to be drawing Ryou closer to the maniac.

Ryou was surprised that Melvin hadn't noticed him yet but that was probably due to the fact that Melvin was too distracted about his pain. The Egyptian glanced out into the night and stared at the stars which shone so brightly in the dark sky. Melvin let his bare feet skim over the sand which tickled his toes. The full moon illuminated the dirt and reflected off the golden desert to create moonlit swirls as the breeze flicked the specks of sand. Melvin breathed the thick air in deeply but it didn't seem to be going down his throat. Melvin gasped and held his neck in his muscular hands to try and make the air slip down but it only made his head spin.

Melvin rocked on his feet until his legs finally gave way and he crashed to the floor still gripping his throat desperately. His body was weak and he needed water urgently but he knew his body was too exhausted and he would probably die out here in the desert so he peacefully let his eyes closed and smirked. He wouldn't let himself die after getting this body back. However a stabbing pain throbbed in his head as if it were screaming like a banshee. Melvin couldn't help to cry out in agony as the pain got worse every heart beat.

"Melvin" A small timid voice screamed as footsteps approached. Melvin opened his mauve eyes and stared up menacingly at the white haired boy who now loomed above him with a worried expression. The Egyptian growled but the pale boy only stared back concerned.

"Bakura" Melvin spat as he glared helplessly in his moment of agony. Ryou watched the boy writhe in the sand in pain. Melvin's eyes were full of rage and fire yet those eyes were cold and full of pain which Ryou would never understand. Though the murderous expression was supposed to frighten him off Ryou found himself rooted to the spot, kneeling on the cool sand beside a wounded boy who needed help. Ryou knew this boy was a murderer and didn't deserve any sympathy but being the kind soul he was the pale boy didn't hesitate at thinking to leave Melvin. According to the croaky pained voice Melvin needed water because Ryou wasn't sure when Marik's body had last consumed any. The trouble was Melvin didn't want to go back to the tomb, by the looks of things he just wanted to be free but there was only the tomb which supplied food and water. Ryou was also sure that he wouldn't be able to drag Melvin through the desert.

The boy stared down at the Egyptian pitifully. Melvin's eyes were growing blank and his eyelids were slipping closed out of exhaustion, Ryou couldn't just leave him here. He smiled gently at Melvin and removed some of the stray blond hair out of the tanned face.

"I'm going to keep you safe" Ryou murmured softly. Melvin wasn't sure he had heard correctly, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion before he slipped unconscious in the pale boy's arms.

* * *

Melvin slowly opened his tired eyes. The first thing he noticed was that it was really dark. Melvin wasn't entirely sure if he had managed to open his eyes or not since it wouldn't have made much difference. Even though he couldn't see a thing Melvin still squinted his eyes hoping that somehow it would help him recognize his surroundings. At once he knew he wasn't back in the tomb because he couldn't see the candle which usually lit the room and the air was clear without the stench of fruit. He must admit he preferred it this way though a little more light would have been better. He was surprised really because he should have been able to see in the dark since he had spent all his life in it.

Melvin peered around the darkness and let his fingers roam blindly on either side of his lying form. The solid ground beneath him was rough and cold which Melvin assumed was rock. It seemed to be scratchy under his fingernails which must have been dirt or sand. So immediately he was correct at not being in the tomb since every room had clean, straight flooring. Where could be now then? Melvin knew there weren't any caves nearby the tomb and there had definitely not been any in sight. Melvin slowly sat up but kept his head low because he had no idea how low the ceiling was.

Melvin instantly placed his hand on his forehead to try and cease the throbbing. His head suddenly screamed at him and stabbed at his mind much like how he felt when his hikari was pushing him away from control. Well it wouldn't be happening now because Marik was in a completely different place where he would be trapped and cease to exist. Much more promising than the shadow realm.

Melvin recalled the last moment before he slipped unconscious. The agony within his head, the parched feeling in his throat which also refused to breathe air. Wasn't there someone else with him? Melvin was sure he had seen white hair. The Egyptian's eyes narrowed as he remembered the smug look on that asshole's face. He would pay, especially for his interference's with his plans. It had almost failed because of that bastard and his feelings.

Melvin smirked as he imagined the millennium rod in his tight grasp and watched as the blade pierced into Bakura's chest. Oh how the prick would scream and beg for his life only Melvin wasn't much of a listener. Bakura's brown eyes would widen and tears would brim the corners as the knife dug deeper into his body. The deep crimson trails of blood would spill over into Melvin's giant fists whilst the rod twisted brutally making Bakura's screams louder. Melvin could even smell the coppery stench of the blood all over him, it was delicious and Melvin wouldn't be able to stop himself from licking along his finger just to taste the sweet liquid.

The redness would stain his lips and his tongue would slide out from its cavern and clean the blood from his chin. That would be the moment Bakura's eyes would widen and go blank but of course Melvin wouldn't let the insect die that early. Melvin had always enjoyed playing with fire. The way the flames licked along its victim and burnt the flesh to a dark black. The stung and lengthened the longer the flame burned, thick black smoke swirling into the lungs and suffocating the unfortunate human. To satisfy himself he would make the screams last longer whilst Bakura burned. The pale skin then turning a bright red of sores until it charred to black.

Melvin would merely watch as the life drained from Bakura's eyes and his body was nothing more than a lump of rotten mould at his feet. At that moment he would laugh as loud and crazy as he could just to terrify onlookers at what he was capable of doing if he was pissed off and by Ra how he would be pissed.

Melvin was suddenly knocked out of his thoughts when a bright light illuminated from a hole to his left. The Egyptian shielded his eyes and spied a silhouette climbing into what now looked like a giant rocky hole in the ground. The figure jumped in a few feet away from Melvin and sealed them in again but left a small ray of light shining through so as to not blind them.

"Whose there?" Melvin hissed at the figure. He was now rather pissed at being snapped from his barbaric thoughts and nearly being blinded. The person hesitated but slowly moved forward setting a bowl next to Melvin. However as the figure was doing this it didn't step into the light at all. Melvin growled and the figure flinched and stumbled back slightly. "Show me who the fuck you are" Melvin roared. He was in no mood to mess around and he hadn't needed anyone taking care of him. Melvin also noticed how wet his throat felt and how soothing the water felt on his tongue.

The figure sighed and crawled forward showing soft chocolate eyes and white hair that reached past the young boy's shoulders. Melvin stared wide eyed at the boy before launching himself forward and wrapping his hands around the pale teen's throat. The boy yelped and bought his own hands and clasped them around Melvin's wrists.

"You are going to die Bakura" Melvin grinned maliciously as his grip tightened on the boy's neck. Instinctively the white haired boy moved his fingers and warily placed them on Melvin's cheeks.

"Melvin" The boy tried stroking Melvin's skin tenderly. Melvin growled and tightened his hands. How dare Bakura touch him and use his name in such a loving way. It was sickening and Melvin wanted nothing more than to watch the pale face turn purple and eye the boy squirm. However Bakura only watched Melvin carefully occasionally gasping for air. "Melvin" The other boy whispered as his air supply was running low. The fingers were slowly ceasing their motions on Melvin's face as the boy weakened. "I'm Ryou"

Melvin stared into the boy's eyes for a moment and saw the soft chocolate were in fact Bakura's hikari. Bakura could never truly pull off the Ryou look and why would he try if Melvin was about to kill him. The Egyptian was positive that Bakura would want to die as himself than someone else. Melvin released his hold on Ryou and turned away so that his back was to the spluttering boy. Melvin could hear Ryou gasping and coughing behind him but paid it no mind as he turned to take a swig of water which was in the bowl Ryou had kindly bought in.

Ryou stared at Melvin's muscular back as he took a long drink of cool water which he had bought back for the Egyptian. Last night had been very tiring indeed since he had decided to hide Melvin from the world. He had dragged the man across the desert and found a small opening in the sand and found it was the perfect spot to keep Melvin hidden. Ryou had then found a small oasis nearby where he retrieved some water and bought it back to the cave. He had placed the water in a piece of wood shaped like a bowl and poured the liquid into Melvin's mouth whilst he slept. After awhile of watching the Egyptian sleep Ryou sealed the opening with a rock and headed back to the tomb where he had slept until morning.

Ryou had then snuck out again before the Ishtars woke and had taken a proper bowl to fetch water. Ryou had kept the millennium ring on the hook to prevent Bakura from seeing anything or taking over his body, that would have only caused more problems. But then there was almost being strangled by the man he was caring for. Ryou didn't know why Melvin had suddenly decided to let him go, didn't Melvin kill anyone when he had the chance?

"Um, M-Melvin?" Ryou started. The Egyptian peered over his shoulder with his eyebrow raised in question. "Why did you stop?"

"Stop what?" Melvin asked now turning slightly so Ryou could see all his face.

"You know, let me live" Ryou took a glance at Melvin whose mauve eyes curiously didn't seem to look as harsh as before.

"Well what reason did you give me to kill you? Except looking like your Yami of course"

"You need a reason?" Ryou murmured.

"Who do you think I am?" Melvin asked putting his hand on his heart as if shocked but a wide fanged grin was still spread across his face. "A ruthless cold blooded killer?" Ryou just stared at the eerie grin and he couldn't suppress a shudder which Melvin seemed to see.

"How are you here?" Ryou asked nervously. He found that what was important right now was Marik and whilst Ryou had a private moment with Melvin why not ask the main question. Melvin cocked his head to the side and stared curiously at Ryou.

"I've taken control of my hikari's body, how else did you think I was here?" Melvin wondered.

"Then if you're here where's Marik?"

"What makes you think my hikari isn't up here" Melvin countered placing his index finger to his head.

"Well you're acting very confident and don't seemed bothered about anything which could keep Marik in control" Ryou replied. He didn't know why but he had a lot more confidence in him considering he was sitting beside a sadist.

"Observant aren't we? You should have also realized that its dangerous playing with fire" Melvin smirked, his eyes had a mysterious glint to them which Ryou found unnerving.

"I'm not afraid of you, ice hurts just as much if played with too long" Ryou smiled though it was triumphant one at that.

Melvin seemed impressed but kept his smirk on his face. "You've got balls, much more appealing than hikari"

"You never did answer my question" Ryou said, his smile fading.

Melvin's smirk widened whilst he crossed his arms, "And which question was that?"

Ryou sighed and shuffled closer to the Egyptian in front of him. "Where is Marik?"

"Somewhere far worse than the shadow realm"

Ryou gasped and leaned forward to indicate his interest. Where could Melvin have sent Marik if not the shadow realm? It seemed Marik wasn't dead because being a spirit he couldn't have had the ability to do so. Bakura had explained to Ryou what had happened in the past with the fight with Melvin and how he had been in spirit form at the time. At that he sighed in relief. At least now Marik might have a way at returning from wherever he had been sent.

"Where?" Ryou asked. Maybe if he got a specific destination he could inform Bakura and he could find away to bring Marik back. Melvin raised his head and stared down at the white haired boy, mirth swam in his purple eyes.

"I sent him to Bakura's memories"

* * *

Marik's eyes fluttered open and he groaned whilst his head spun. This was never a good sensation to wake up to. He stared down in utter shock as he noticed his surroundings. He was not in the cave anymore. His fingers tangled themselves in soft green grass mixed with bits of sand. His hands looked smaller than usual but he just imagined it was because of his vision.

Marik glanced around in awe at the beautiful colours that surrounded him. Everything was a different shade of green and gold which shone in the morning sun. all around the boy was nature including every flower and plant imaginable some of which Marik never knew existed. Yellows, blues and other shades of pinks scattered throughout the small garden in various shapes and textures. It was so beautiful that Marik had trouble drawing his eyes from it. The boy glanced upwards and noticed large leaves were fluttering to the ground in the calm, cool breeze. Some fell against Marik's skin tickling him and making him giggle.

He smiled at the beauty his eyes laid upon and laughed as the breeze swept the scent of daylily to his nose. There was a small pond only a few feet away where Marik could wash and drink. It seemed a perfect place to live and Marik could spend hours in the garden but he knew he would have to move soon because his body ached from sitting against the large tree for too long. Marik rose to his feet and noticed that he wasn't much taller than the bushes across from him. Either this garden was unimaginably tall or Marik was shrinking.

Marik stared down at his hands again and realized even when he blinked and bought them closer to his face they were small almost the size of a child's. Panicking Marik noticed his clothing had also changed. He was no longer shirtless and his cape and trousers had been removed. He was now wearing a tunic which was too large for him since the sleeves reached way past his wrists. Marik gasped and ran to the water which he immediately slapped onto his face.

As the ripples steadied Marik almost screamed but muffled the noises by placing his wet hands over his mouth. His reflection showed a frightened little child staring wide eyed back at him. His skin was paler than usual and his hair was much shorter. The boy's sandy hair came just over his shoulders and his kohl marks were smudged.

Marik blinked his terrified tears away and stared shocked at the pale lilac eyes which looked so much like his own and yet they were completely different. Marik didn't realize he was being watched by a young child with ebony hair and soft features until she called his name.

"Namu, it is time for our departure"

* * *

**What's this about Bakura's memories? Another mystery I'm afraid but clues and explanations will be coming. I hope the child at the end was clear for you to guess. And another cliff hanger, sorry guys.**

**Please review and thanks for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello. I'm back and have finally updated. I'm so sorry it has taken so long but I've been on holiday for the week and hadn't had access to my laptop. Luckily I've managed to continue writing when I arrived home last night. **

**Okay so this chapter probably isn't as good as my others though I tried to put some cuteness into this since Marik is now his child self. If you didn't guess who the girl was last chapter you'll definitely know now. **

**Please read and enjoy...**

Chapter Four

"I-Isis?" Marik sputtered when he turned and noticed his sister standing behind him. It was obvious to Marik now that he was in the past. His own body was young and he was probably the age of ten which meant Isis must be twelve. Marik had to think that she didn't look it. Her skin was so tan and perfect that even if Marik were to study it for longer he wouldn't find any imperfections. Her hair was ebony and as straight as her reincarnated form. Not even her strands were out of place as she stood proudly in the shade of the tree. Marik had almost called her Ishizu from how much they looked a like, well they were the same person were they not? Luckily he had caught his tongue when he remembered he was his past self and therefore was named Namu. It seemed he would have to get used to hearing that name.

"Brother. Are you ready?" Isis asked politely as she played with the beige sleeve of her tunic which seemed to be identical to Marik's. She wasn't dressed fancy like she had the last time he had seen her when he and Bakura had invaded the palace. In fact Isis looked like an ordinary twelve year old girl who would play in the markets with other children. Marik stared at his sister in confusion. Ready for what? He couldn't recall the events that took place on this day but it couldn't be that important could it?

Isis watched the blond boy worriedly when he didn't answer or even nod his head. He just stood frozen by the pond with his eyebrows furrowed. The young girl took a few steps towards Marik and placed a warm hand on his forehead.

"Are you alright, Namu? You don't look well" Isis questioned carefully. Marik blinked and glanced at his sister. The two children were the same height which was a bit odd because Marik was always used to looking down at his sibling. However he smiled reassuringly and took her small hand in his.

"I'm fine, sister"

"I warned you not to sit in the sun all day. Look at your skin it's all red" Isis scolded but returned the smile and leant her heavy head on her brother's shoulder. It had been a long day with all the preparations for tonight. She had been ordered to rest as it was a special occasion for her but she had snuck out and helped the servants anyway. Isis never did really like to be bossed around. After that she had decided to come and see Namu and take him out to the markets to browse for tonight's events.

Marik rolled his eyes but rested his blond head against hers. It was a rare time when the two could be together and cuddle or play. Isis sighed and nuzzled further into the crook of Marik's slightly exposed neck.

"Um, Isis?" Marik started awkwardly. He had never been quite used to Ishizu looking for comfort but the warmth he felt from the girl's body was soothing and he couldn't help squeezing Isis's hand.

"Yes?" She asked, peeking up through her black bangs as much as she could to spy her brother.

"Where was it that we were going?" Marik asked quietly as if to not spoil the moment between them. Immediately Isis jumped away from Marik and beamed excitedly. Even though Marik could see his sister was extremely happy with whatever it was they were going to he couldn't help but frown at the lack of warmth.

"Oh brother, we're visiting the market before the festival begins" Isis smiled. Marik raised an eyebrow. Festival? Well it seemed that the events tonight were important after all. Marik watched Isis jump around the garden vigorously for a few moments before his curiosity once again won over.

"Sister. What is everyone celebrating?" Marik asked. He then wished he hadn't opened his mouth when he watched curiously as Isis abruptly stopped leaping and frowned.

"You don't remember? Namu, I've told you every night since I was told" Isis sighed and reached to take both of Marik's hands. "Seth and I have been chosen to be ranked as priest and priestess to the Pharaoh personally" Isis smiled again as she began jumping along with Marik. The boy couldn't remember the last time he had seen his sister this happy.

"That's great Isis. But what about your age, surely being chosen is for adults"

"Not necessarily. One is chosen for their intellect and loyalty. I am being made a royalist because I am ready" The child grinned, squeezing Marik's hands tighter. "I have been told that I am to look presentable in the Pharaoh's presence so we are going to the market to find suitable clothing"

With that Isis tugged on her brother's hands and dragged the boy through the gardens and around a corner where a large chocolate coloured stallion was waiting.

"Why do you need me to come? I'm sure you're capable of choosing accessories yourself" Marik gasped breathlessly as Isis continued to yank him forward.

Isis giggled but didn't loosen her grasp on her brother's fingers. "I need your opinion and I thought you liked to escape the palace"

Marik didn't reply. Of course he had enjoyed escaping the palace grounds and playing with the other children in the markets but he had always been watched intently by a guard so that he wouldn't get lost or into trouble.

"Have we been given an escort?" Marik asked just as they reached the beautiful animal at the palace gates. He was sure they would at least have someone to take them to the market since neither was tall enough to climb on or off a horse. Isis turned to Marik and smiled.

"Of course" Just as the words slipped from her lips a tall, bald teenager appeared from the opposite side of the horse. Isis laughed as the boy picked her up from the sandy ground and held her closely in a tender embrace. The boy chuckled as Isis wrapped her arms around his caramel neck and pecked him sloppily on the cheek. Marik watched wide eyed as the familiar boy grinned happily and placed Isis onto the stallion's strong back.

"So you're becoming a princess tonight?" The boy asked teasingly as he slowly removed Isis's small hands from around his neck.

"No!" Isis squealed "A priestess!"

"Congratulations your highness" The boy bowed elegantly and Isis laughed cutely at the attention. Suddenly in one swift movement the boy turned around to address Marik with a wide smile. The handsome teen no longer had the grotesque scars on the one side of his face and his lime eyes sparkled with excitement and happiness which Marik hadn't seen in a long time if ever. Like Marik the teen had black kohl around his eyes which extended down his cheekbones. He looked so young and innocent and Marik couldn't stop himself from launching himself at his brother.

"Rishid!" Marik cried as he leapt into the other's open arms. Rishid's smile widened as he closed his eyes and twirled Marik in a circle. The blond child struggled to keep the stinging tears from his eyes whilst he and his brother spun wildly around the horse. Behind them Isis watched the two boy's embrace excitedly and smiled gently at the scene. It was often that Rishid left to live back in the frightening tomb where the three grew up. Their father still lived there but Rishid had snuck Namu and Isis out to the palace where they were granted shelter and refuge.

Rishid usually left them locked in the safe palace to visit their father but rarely ever came back without a wound or bruise. A few nights ago though Rishid hadn't returned and Isis had assumed him missing or possibly dead. Namu had been isolated and spent his days in the garden where the three used to play.

Luckily Isis had received news that Rishid was well and was coming to take her and Namu to the markets for quality time. It seemed Namu was ecstatic to see his brother once again. Isis couldn't keep the happy tears from spilling over onto her rosy cheeks.

However Marik was so pleased to see his brother in such a healthy and happy position. He couldn't remember a time when Odion was ever happy. Well in their lives there wasn't much to celebrate. Odion had never really communicated much either so they could never truly bond but Rishid seemed the exact opposite. It just looked that Marik could have his brother back after all this time. Marik instinctively held onto Rishid's neck tighter. And squeezed his violet eyes closed so that he could treasure the moment and hope that it would never end.

Of course everything must end.

Marik suddenly felt himself be lifted up higher and his legs were pressed against something soft and muscular. The child peeked an eye open and noticed he was now perched behind Isis on the horse. When Marik peered up over his shoulder Rishid was sat behind him, leant over and protectively and gripping the stallion's mane for support. Isis mimicked Rishid and held onto the soft, ebony hair.

"Alright, you two hang on tight and try not to run off when we get to our destination" Rishid instructed whilst he tapped on either side of the animal with his heels. The horse whined but moved onward toward the desert. "And protect your faces, I don't want to have your eyes wounded by sand"

"Yes Rishid" Isis smiled.

It didn't take the three siblings long to reach the entrance to the marketplace. Plenty of the villagers had come to the market to buy clothes and accessories for the festival which was taking place tonight. Isis had explained that the events were taking place in the throne room but only the people living in the palace were permitted to attend. There was to be a festival after Isis and Seth were made priest and priestess beside the Nile. The news had spread throughout the desert of the festival and now nearly the entire town had gathered to buy appropriate clothing and jewellery. Marik stared in awe at his surroundings. He was positive he had never seen the market so crowded, now it would seem utterly impossible to browse the stalls without being trampled. Also because he was now so small it would make it difficult to even look over at the stalls.

Rishid dismounted the horse in one swift movement and reached up to grip Isis carefully and help her down. Marik watched his sister when she stood on the sandy floor. She seemed she couldn't contain her excitement as she once again jumped around clasping her hands and smiling. She looked so innocent and sweet in this life. Marik smiled to himself as he watched Isis leap around impatiently. Oh how Marik wished he remembered more about this life.

Rishid suddenly grasped Marik's sides and hauled the boy up and over the stallion. Marik yelped as he wasn't expecting the sudden movement and lashed out to try and gain some support. Luckily he found his brother's neck again and locked his arms around the limb and pulled himself closer. For a second Marik heard Rishid's chuckle but it was gone when Marik placed his feet on the floor. The sand was warm against his skin and the soothing breeze flickered across his face. Its cool fingers played with Marik's blond locks until it was no longer neat. However Rishid's fingers also curled into his hair and ruffled it playfully. Marik peered up at his brother curiously.

"Come on Namu. I think its time us men protect her highness" Rishid winked and began to stroll forward after Isis who had snuck off towards the crowd.

The market was very large which sold different varieties of fruits, meats and jewellery. Marik licked his lips unconsciously as he spied the grapes on one of the stalls. He remembered feeding those juicy grapes to a weak Bakura after rescuing him from the dungeons. Marik sighed and quickly walked past the stall.

Where was Bakura anyway? Marik was sure the child hadn't died. The boy was so stubborn and arrogant that he could get through anything. Marik smirked at the thought though for passers by it wouldn't look quite right on a child's face. But Marik had to think that even with Bakura's determination and bravery he would still probably come back wounded or near death.

The blond just couldn't understand it. Why had Bakura decided to run off like that in the first place? What was that the Egyptian had done to result in his lover running away? Marik had saved Bakura, carried him to shelter, slept with him, protected him and Bakura repaid him by running off. It just wasn't fair though now that he thought about it what reason had he had to trust Marik. To Bakura the blond was a stranger and had been taken from his village to only awaken in an unfamiliar place beside an unfamiliar man.

What had happened to him? It was all his fault.

No. It was Melvin's fault. If he hadn't have resurfaced then Marik wouldn't be in this situation and Bakura wouldn't be gone. Technically he wasn't gone but it was as if he had never before met Marik and it pained him to see Bakura not even spare him a glance. All he ever wanted was to be loved and when he finally got that everything changed.

Marik wanted to cry. He wanted Bakura to hold him, kiss him senseless until he couldn't breathe. He wanted his lover to caress his skin and fuck him. Marik suddenly shook his head of the thoughts. He was pretty fucked up to be thinking of these thoughts in a child's body.

"Bakura, Ayna anta?" Marik murmured as he studied the gold cloths that hung from wooden poles on a stall.

"Namu!" Marik heard a child's voice yell over the noise of the crowd. The blond's head snapped up to where the girl's voice came from. Isis stood waving at her brother a few stalls away with Rishid leaning against the wood. Marik smiled considering the sadness he felt inside and ran over to the icy eyed child.

"What is it Isis?" Marik asked when he reached the beaming girl. Isis pointed to the stall beside her which was low enough for children to look over. On the table lay various clothes and jewellery which looked extremely expensive. Cloths were scattered in front them in all sorts of colours and fabrics. Most Marik recognized as silk with bits of gold or silver embedded in the material. The jewellery was all gold lined neatly at the back of the stall which made it difficult for thieves to rob them. Marik could bet that Bakura would be able to retrieve the gold no problem. Unfortunately he wasn't there.

"What do you think?" Isis asked after a few minutes. Marik turned to his sister and noticed she was holding up a silk, clean tunic to her body. Marik wrinkled his nose. Sure it was nice but it didn't suit Isis well. Nevertheless he smiled warmly and shook his head.

He wasn't much for fashion and had no idea what girls found attractive to wear but he looked back at the clothes on the stall and rummaged through them. After many attempts at finding something suitable for his sister Marik came across a beautiful outfit which was sure to make Isis the most attractive one at the festival. Marik pulled the grey dress from underneath the clothes and handed it to Isis. She instantly placed it against her and studied it intently. The dress was long and reached her ankles so that her body was not exposed. It was sleeveless to give Isis some comfort and coolness. The collar was golden and had a thick sapphire jewel embedded in the centre which matched her eyes. Isis smiled widely.

"Not done" Marik stated as he buried his hands under the cloths again and retrieved another material. This time Marik flattened it out and carefully placed it onto Isis's head. The child stared at her brother confused. Marik admired the headdress as Isis placed the grey dress back against her body. The headpiece was beige and hung loosely around Isis's shoulders until it draped around the child as a protective cloak. Around Isis's face was a golden bird which circled her head to keep the headdress in place. The bottom of the bird was an emerald of which rested perfectly between Isis's eyes. She looked positively breathtaking and the outfit would be complete with the millennium necklace around her neck.

"I love it, Namu!" Isis squealed as she glomped the unsuspecting Marik. He reached around slightly, which was difficult since Isis had such a tight grip on him, and tapped her on the back. However she didn't budge.

"Um, Isis?" Marik asked uncertainly. Again Isis didn't move, that is until Marik spoke again. "You know you're crinkling the dress, right?"

Instantly the small girl released her hold on her brother and took a few steps back, blushing. "Sorry, I'm just so happy" Isis exclaimed leaping around again. at that moment Rishid decided to lean in and speak.

"Who would have thought you were so good at picking out girl's clothes" Marik felt warmth rise to his cheekbones and smiled up at Rishid sheepishly. The other raised an eyebrow and Marik quickly punched Rishid's strong upper arm.

"Brother!" Isis yelled and both the boy's peered up at their sister who was now standing beside the jewellery. Isis giggled and yanked Marik to her.

"Which ones?" Isis asked pointing to the range of gold on the table.

"Err…I think they all look nice on you" Marik replied. He wasn't about to get teased by Rishid again.

"Not for me silly. For you"

"Me?" Marik asked sceptically.

"Yes. You are joining us at the celebration too so you have to look presentable" Isis said picking up a pair of earrings and handing them to her brother. They were thick gold which extended to a point in a diamond like shape. "So which ones?"

"I like these" Marik said. They looked exactly like the ones Bakura had given him. Marik looked toward the jewellery again and spotted two golden arm rings. "These too" Marik said as he gripped them in his free hand.

"They'll go well with the outfit I bought you" Isis suddenly said. Marik turned to look at her.

"You bought me an outfit?" Isis nodded.

"It's a new sleeveless tunic and a pretty purple cape" Marik smiled and quickly pecked his sister on the cheek. Isis giggled cutely and reached into one of her pockets to grasp something. She quickly gripped Marik's left hand and slipped a beautiful golden ring onto his index finger. The ring shone beautifully in the sunlight. A small crimson ruby rested in the middle of the gold. Marik smiled. "I bought you this too"

"It's beautiful" Marik whispered as he watched the rays of light reflect off the jewel.

After a few more hours of shopping with his siblings Marik could feel his violet eyes shutting on him. It had been a long day and now all Marik had in mind was to rest. It would only be four hours until the festival and Marik really needed to get some sleep if he were to attend. He hated this body. Why had he had to be his child self. He had trouble doing anything by himself and his body couldn't stand a few more hours of being awake. He sighed. Isis and Rishid had left Marik to his own devices again when they had returned to the palace.

Now Marik was walking around in circles outside of the palace walls where no one could see him. He had remembered the little hole by the wall in the garden so he had climbed through to watch the sun slowly begin to set. It was relaxing and Marik found it once again difficult to keep his eyes open.

Just as Marik was about to turn around and retreat back through the hole a small figure approached in the distance. Marik blinked once, twice until he was convinced the figure wasn't a mirage. It stumbled forward towards the Marik and looked like it was in incredible pain. Marik gasped and stared at the figure with wide eyes when he could see the beautiful child more clearly.

Red cloak and pure white hair.

* * *

**I thought I'd leave it there. I used a bit of Arabic again in my writing since I found it rather interesting writing in another language and since it is Marik's own language. **

**Ayna anta? - Where are you?**

**The design for Isis's outfit was her attire in the YuGiOh memory world. Also the ring Isis gives to Marik is important for later chapters.**

**I'm sure you can all guess who the 'figure' is at the end. Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow. Almost a month since I last updated this. I am truly sorry for my lack of updating. **

**This is another short chapter and has another Bakura POV in here. The next chapter should be way more interesting since it is the festival. Yay. So this is a deathshipping, citronshipping chapter with fluff. I like this ending thanks to listening to the soundtrack of 'to the moon'. It really inspired me to finish this.**

**Sorry for the shortness and hopefully the next chapter should be up soon.**

Chapter Five

"W-What?" Ryou squeaked. How was that even possible? Marik couldn't possibly be trapped in Bakura's memories could he? Even though Ryou was sure Melvin was capable of many things, the boy was sure that Melvin couldn't be able to transport Marik to any other place besides the shadow realm. Though Melvin was unpredictable so Ryou had no idea what Melvin was capable of and he didn't really want to find out.

"I sent my hikari to Bakura's memories" Melvin repeated. Ryou stared at the other male disbelievingly. How could Melvin have even succeeded in his plans? This seemed like something Bakura couldn't just snap his fingers at. It wouldn't just be solved in a matter of a few hours. Marik was gone and there was possibly no way of getting him back.

"Why?"

"Why not?" Melvin shrugged. Ryou frowned at the taller man.

"What was the point? I mean you could have killed Marik in the past so as to not exist in the future" Ryou pointed out. It was true, Melvin could have easily killed Marik in the past and made it easier to take control of the body. Melvin seemed to contemplate this but then suddenly cackled menacingly which startled the white haired boy.

"What would be the fun in that? My hikari can finally realize how helpless he is" Melvin laughed.

"What are you planning Melvin? You always have a reason for doing something not just because it's fun"

Melvin's laughter suddenly subsided but a mysterious yet threatening smirk remained plastered on the tanned face. Without Ryou even realizing Melvin was once again in front of his face so that their noses were almost touching.

"Why are you suddenly so curious? I would have thought a hikari such as yourself would keep their nose where it belongs" Ryou gasped as a long, slimy tongue darted out from Melvin's lips and slid along the tip of Ryou's nose. The sensation was odd and it scared the pale boy knowing that Melvin was so close that he could easily replace that tongue with his teeth. Since Melvin was a maniac Ryou was sure that the Egyptian could easily bite off his nose if he so wished.

Luckily for him Melvin reluctantly backed away and placed the wet muscle back where it belonged in his smirking mouth. Ryou stared back at the menacing man carefully before reaching up and wiping his now damp nose with his palm.

"Hmm" Melvin mused as he watched the other curiously, hungrily. "You taste sweet"

Ryou would have assumed being trapped in a small cave with a psychopath would be very unsettling when in fact now he had been having a conversation with that man and was now blushing deeply when he should have been running. Ryou couldn't understand it. He should have been screaming and begging for help instead of sitting in the dark after being licked by a stranger. Melvin however seemed amused by Ryou's braveness since he hadn't been in the company of anyone willingly.

"What to do with you now" Melvin asked himself. Ryou's head snapped up immediately and the blush paled considerably. Really now, this should be the very moment he should be running and screaming. And yet he was still frozen in place at the rocky wall.

"I think I should be going…" The pale boy tried as he carefully crawled towards the entrance. Melvin stayed where he was strangely but watched Ryou intently like a predator waiting to feed.

"I want to play" The Egyptian purred. Ryou gulped slightly but showed calmness to assure both himself and Melvin that he was brave enough. Melvin looked as if he accepted this though inside he wanted to actually truly taste the pale boy. It was odd really since he had never had these cravings before. Well he had never met anyone capable of standing up to him before though it was both irritating and amusing at once. He wanted this boy, even if he reminded him so much of Bakura, he wanted to ravage him. He wanted to feel those lips against his own and bite down upon the flesh as to draw blood but not enough as to startle or disturb the boy. He would lick along the jaw line and nibble every bit of flesh that he could.

Oh yes how he would ravage this boy. Even when they were pressed against each other at the wall it had sent thrills through his body which had never happened when facing his other victims. It seemed Ryou was special and a toy that he could not easily break nor ignore. However it seemed he was fragile like glass and would smash if provoked or startled. He had to be cautious, slow and hopefully the glass would hold just enough.

Melvin had to play nice.

So he let his Ryou toy go and turned back to the other wall where he had previously been sitting. It seemed the pale boy was smart enough to take the gesture and leave as Melvin spotted the boy climb through the hole from the corner of his mauve eyes.

Ryou wasn't sure what had been going through Melvin's mind as he had stared dazedly at him. Ryou just watched the Egyptian turn without any other word and took it as an option to leave so Ryou did just that and pulled himself through the small hole with one last confused glance at Melvin.

It was morning when Ryou finally arrived back at the Ishtar tomb. The rays of sunlight beamed across the pinkish sky and lit up the golden sand. The tomb looked darker now and was hidden in shadow as the other end of the horizon had not yet woken. Before entering the home the boy listened carefully for any sounds indicating that Odion or Ishizu had woken. Luckily there were almost inaudible snores emanating through the hallways so Ryou gently opened the secret door and descended the black staircase.

The pale boy then tiptoed quietly back to his room and sat on the bed. He knew that someone was going to discover Marik's body gone sooner or later but he just hoped he had enough time to figure out how to get Marik's soul back. The only problem was that Bakura would have to get involved since Marik was supposedly trapped in his memories. At least in the meantime Ryou could try and stay deep inside the ring whilst Bakura took over so that their minds couldn't connect and Bakura could read Ryou's thoughts. That would only cause more complications.

There was also Melvin. Ryou knew that the man was weak and lacked his usual powers so hopefully he wasn't much of a threat. However Ryou also knew that Melvin needed help and Ryou couldn't just leave Melvin. He knew he shouldn't but he had to give Melvin some aid and maybe the man could change if Ryou aided long enough. It seemed unlikely but it was worth trying.

He supposed he might as well go back to their spot tonight with fresh water and food. But for now the pale boy needed sleep since he had been up most of the night dealing with Melvin. Ryou slowly stretched and winced at the soreness in his back. He then leaned over and retrieved the millennium ring to which he placed back around his neck. He assumed Bakura would become very suspicious waking up and realizing Ryou wasn't wearing the ring.

Ryou could sense Bakura still sleeping inside so without disturbing the spirit the host rolled onto his side and covered himself with the fabrics. The last thing that popped into his head before unconsciousness overtook him was the curiosity of what Bakura might be dreaming of.

* * *

_My eyes burned as I finally realized I was conscious enough of my surroundings. At first all I could see out of my sore eyes were darkness, I wasn't even sure if I was awake or not. However my other senses told me how conscious I was._

_I felt a coolness against my skin which while soothed me made me more curious to know where I was since all I really remembered was burning. The coolness then changed in temperature as small trails began to dribble down my right cheek to where I assumed my wound was. I was pretty sure it had healed into a scar though the pain and soreness was still stabbing under my eye. I couldn't recall exactly what caused it and why it hurt me so, it might have been when I was playing earlier with my friends at the village. _

_Though I couldn't play with them anymore._

_All of them are gone now; everyone had been taken and burned. The screams and shrieks were still replaying in my head as a reminder of what I couldn't prevent. If only I had been stronger and older, then I would have had the ability to do something to save them all. But I knew I would never be able to bring them back._

_Suddenly I felt another coolness against my flesh though this time it flew past me and drew specks of sand up and onto my body. It itched and I wanted to pull my small hand up and scratch at the invading dirt but something else distracted me before I could move. Smooth fingertips danced below my wound and traced the trickles of water, or was it blood? My face scrunched up at the feeling of being touched in such a gentle manner. Who was laying their hands on me? No one could have found me since I had been wondering through the endless desert of which I didn't know why. _

_I managed to slowly flutter my eyelids open and grunt as the burning sunlight pierced my sensitive eyes. The fingers immediately stopped their ministrations of stroking my flesh and the warmth of that person disappeared. As much as I was glad of that I also wanted them to continue touching my skin in such a gentle way. I remembered my mother's soft, soothing touches as she comforted me before I fell to sleep in her lap. Maybe she was the one stroking my hair out of my face and tending to my cuts, maybe everything that had happened was just a tragic nightmare which I had trouble waking up from. Maybe my mother sat beside me in the sand and comforted me now, maybe she was still alive._

_It was that moment when my eyesight cleared just enough due to my determination to see my mother again. But instead of my mother's face smiling down at me, I was greeted with rays of sunlight beaming through large green leaves. My eyebrows knitted together in confusion as I studied the greenery above me, I couldn't recall ever seeing an oasis or trees near Kul Elna. Nevertheless I watched the leaves sway against each other in awe and marvelled at the light that shone at me. I slowly moved my head around so that I could observe my surroundings though I didn't recognize anything I saw. The place was beautiful as I studied every plant and flower that bloomed in the light. There were so many varieties of colours and blooms that I didn't realize existed, small insects just as colourful as the plants crawled along the sandy floor by my feet. _

"_Are you okay?" A timid voice chimed. I jumped at the sudden noise as it disturbed my satisfaction. I turned my grey eyes to where I assumed the voice came from and found myself staring at a small pond surrounded by more exotic greenery. The water was filled with small pink lilies of which covered the surface of the pond. However as I watched the beauty of such a marvellous environment I spotted another beautiful being perched over the side of the pool. A tanned Egyptian boy knelt at the waters edge with his blond hair hanging messily over each shoulder. _

_The young child said nothing as I watched him wring a small piece of fabric free of water but he soon realized I was watching him as his head spun around and I finally saw his face. All I really registered was his shining violet eyes which peered up at me curiously in the sunlight. He was beautiful but still a stranger who I had been warned to stay away from. I knew I was forbidden to stay here and that this boy could harm me if he so wished and since I was still wounded from the village fire I wouldn't be able to fight him off._

_I struggled to sit up as my back ached and my skin burned but I knew I had to get away from here, wherever here was. I quickly shuffled backwards as fast as I could in order to get away but the other boy reached out to me and crawled along the floor as if to grab onto my limb and hold me back. This only made me more desperate to leave._

"_Where am I?" Was the first thing to slip from my mouth as I stared wide eyed at the Egyptian child. He stared back at me worriedly for a moment with his left arm still outstretched as an invitation of some sort. He looked reluctant to answer and I was afraid he might not cooperate which would make things much harder for me but luckily he sighed and carefully advanced towards me like a cat._

"_You're at the palace" He replied finally. I gasped, this was impossible. How could I be in the palace when I had been wondering aimlessly through the desert? The palace was at least three days travel from Kul Elna, especially since I was ten and had such a weak, small body. I couldn't be here. This was where everything started, from where the guards appeared and destroyed my home. if they found me here they would certainly kill me and then how would I become strong enough to avenge my people?_

_I shuffled further back until my back slammed painfully into the large tree trunk behind me. Now I was trapped and helpless just as I had been when my family were slaughtered._

"_Aah, please calm down" The boy cried when he noticed my panic and predicament. "I promise I won't hurt you"_

_I stared disbelievingly at the other boy. He was palace scum, probably someone involved with the massacre of my village. He wasn't going to hurt me? He could have a dagger stashed under his dirty tunic and I wouldn't have known until he decided to slit my throat. I could easily do the same since my reflexes were quicker and I always carried a weapon. I unconsciously felt around at my side where my dagger was stuffed dangerously in my cloak pocket, unfortunately as I glanced down desperately I noticed, to my horror, my cloak had been removed._

"_Where is it?!" I shouted alarmed. The boy stopped approaching me and cocked his head to the side questioningly._

"_Where's what?" _

"_My cloak! I need it" I yelled urgently at the boy though I didn't realize I could have given away my plan to slit his throat. The boy's violet eyes suddenly lit up with understanding as he turned and rummaged through a nearby bush. I watched the child with interest as my nerves began to calm slightly. The boy turned back to face me but now he held a deep crimson cloak in his tiny arms. His soft lips turned up into a shy smile as he offered the clothing to me as a sort of peace offering. _

_I snatched my cloak from him and slipped my arms through the sleeves which once again hung loosely over my hands. As I pulled my sleeve up and reached into my pocket for my knife the boy spoke again in a timid yet adorable voice._

"_May I tend to your wounds?" _

_I immediately stopped my searching and stared at the boy whose cheeks were dusted with pink. He was staring back at me with pleading, gorgeous eyes which I lost myself in._

"_Huh?" I asked, no one had really taken care of me when I had damaged myself in the village. My mother had soothed the wounds with a kiss and her comforting words but I usually had to patch myself up. I still wasn't too sure if this boy could be trusted since he lived in the palace but he had given me my robe back which could have contained anything._

"_Your wounds. Can I help you?" He asked shyly. I nodded stiffly to which I got a mesmerizing smile in return. I was surprised at how excited this boy was at just fixing my gashes. The boy crawled to my side at the tree trunk and leant against it as he collected leaves that had fallen earlier from the trees. His hands fiddled with the greenery until he had a small pile between us to which he ripped up and set aside. I raised an eyebrow at his actions but kept my mouth shut as he worked in order not to distract him._

_The boy then raised a particularly large leaf with his one hand and with the other grabbed onto my right palm. His fingers skimmed gently over my burnt flesh, so lightly that I didn't feel any pain which I was grateful for. He slowly brought his head down to my hand and surprised me yet again by pressing his warm, soft lips to my wound. The kiss was so delicate and quick that I wasn't sure if it had really happened though the bruise that had received the kiss began to tingle. The leaf was then placed atop my hand and flattened with some pool water to keep it from falling off. When the child released me I raised my hand so that I could see his work better._

"_A leaf?" I asked as he began attaching the other ripped up plants to my exposed skin. _

"_It's a medicine; it will soothe the burns and reduce swelling. You were covered in bruises" he informed me. How could a child at his age know so much about wounds and healing? Surely the palace didn't teach children these things. It seemed this boy was very intelligent and had great potential. _

"_What's your name?" I asked as he drew away from me again and threw the remaining leaves into the air. The wind blew the green specks around us along with pieces of sand._

"_Namu, though I prefer to be called Marik" the Egyptian said again leaning against the tree. My eyebrows furrowed. I was sure I had heard the name Marik before though I couldn't remember where from. Nevertheless it was a nice name and suited the boy well; it was certainly a name I probably should remember. _

"_And what's yours?" Marik asked as he shuffled closer to me and rested his head on my shoulder. I didn't really mind the contact since I hadn't been touched in such a way for so long and I might as well enjoy it while it lasted._

"_Akefia, though I prefer Bakura" I stated. I never really liked the name 'Akefia' it was my father's name and I was told I would become the next thief king. But now without my father's guidance I'm not sure if I could carry on and become such a notorious criminal. My mother liked the name Bakura so eventually I was called both names. I always did prefer Bakura._

"_That's a nice name" Marik admitted, leaning further into my personal space. The warmth was comforting and for once I felt needed, like I belonged so I stretched my arm closest to the other boy and draped it around him. In response Marik curled up against my side comfortably and I was certain he would fall asleep in my embrace. However we sat together in the shade of the giant tree watching the ripped leaves blow against the pink lilies and for the first time in ages, I smiled._

* * *

**Okay so the first person I've decided to write in italics to make it easier to read but also is a memory/dream.**

**Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I am shocked at the amounts of words I used in this chapter. It was much longer than I thought and I actually used quite a lot of dialogue. I think I rushed it again in the middle where Isis and Seto become priest and priestess. I honestly had no idea what to do there but I thought since Bakura's village was destroyed then it gave me a possibility to introduce the items. **

**Reading back on the reviews I completely forgot the detail of Shada and Rishid being the same person. Luckily I've thought of something to fix that. So thank you Miss Macabre Grey for that reminder. And thank you N.O.T.F for reviewing and motivating me enough to finish this.**

**Citronshipping chapter again but with more dialogue so I hope you enjoy. ****Thank you so much for the reviews everyone. **

Chapter Six

Marik purred as he nuzzled closer to the warmth beside him. It was so inviting and enveloped his small body so much that he never wanted to move though now the situation called for just that. The blond haired Egyptian grumbled quietly as he reluctantly shifted so that he could easily slip away from Bakura. Said boy had his white haired head leaning back against the tree trunk with his eyes closed blissfully. Marik could tell the boy was in a comfortable, calm sleep as Bakura's breathing relaxed and gently exhaled from his slightly parted lips. Marik was just glad now that for once Bakura could sleep peacefully and not be plagued by nightmares of his village.

Without waking the thief, Marik slid stealthily across the sandy floor and removed his heavy head from where it had rested on Bakura's shoulder. The tanned child stirred slightly but didn't wake as Marik placed Bakura's arm gently at his side so that he could rest comfortably. It was truly beautiful with how peaceful Bakura looked when sleeping; Marik had never truly watched his lover slumber since Bakura usually awoke first. It was times like these that Marik treasured, when there was no drama, no complications. The blond pulled his right hand up and slowly brushed strands of white hair from his friend's face so that the boy's features were visible to him.

He only wished that Bakura would remember him or that he could be back with the adult Bakura. He missed him even when his past self sat before him. But somehow it wasn't the same.

Marik pressed his lips gently to Bakura's cheek under the large, grisly wound. The blood had dried since Bakura had been slashed, it must have been excruciating. However Marik knew when he returned back to the garden that he would fix the wound so that it wouldn't become infected. All that needed to be done was to clean Bakura's face and use some of the oils hidden inside the palace.

Marik smiled sadly at his friend's sleeping form. Why did something so traumatic have to happen to an innocent child as Bakura? He was so young and didn't deserve such heartache and pain. But if it hadn't have happened then he would never have met the notorious spirit of the ring and they would never have fallen in love. Though if Marik could have prevented the incident he would have and that would have given Bakura the chance at truly being happy. He could have grown up in his village, found a lover and spent the rest of his life with them without the need to destroy the pharaoh and reclaim vengeance.

The blond boy turned and crawled over to the pond where he gazed at his reflection. The boy in the pool stared back with melancholic, violet eyes and a sad smile playing at his lips. Why was he smiling? He shouldn't be smiling with such miserable thoughts echoing through his mind. Bakura was here and safe. Whichever Bakura was in his presence he should be grateful for, even if this particular version knew absolutely nothing about Marik. It was a blessing that he had even been transported back here when he could be dead. It seemed even in the darkest of hours his evil alter ego did have a heart.

Bakura's grey, watchful eyes fluttered open and he immediately noticed the lack of bodily warmth at his side. The place where Marik should have been was an empty patch of cold dirt which oddly made him confused and slightly worried. Why should he be concerned for a child he had met a while ago? Though Bakura did feel something towards the strange boy, interest?

Nevertheless the thief lifted his eyes from where Marik had laid earlier and suddenly spotted the boy leaning over the pool side. He seemed deep in thought and stared eerily at his reflection through the clumps of lilies. He looked in pain as he hunched over the pool and reached in the clear water to wet his slender fingers. They then splashed against his face, dampening the blond bits of hair that still stuck to his rosy cheeks.

"Marik?" Bakura asked as he rubbed his right eye carefully so as to not aggravate the wound. Immediately the blond's head snapped up in surprise and stared at Bakura warily. Soon though the surprise turned to acknowledgement and the boy's violet eyes softened and a small smile adorned the tanned face. Bakura stretched his weary muscles and tiredly approached Marik until they both sat side by side at the pond of lilies.

"How are you feeling?" Marik asked gently as he ran his index finger along the surface of water creating small ripples and patterns. Bakura watched the change in the calm waters curiously.

"I'm fine, though I'm still tired" Bakura answered, stifling a yawn. Marik turned his head and smiled apologetically whilst still playing with the water.

"I'm sorry I woke you"

"You didn't wake me" Bakura replied. He had been surprised when waking up that he had been asleep at all. Though he supposed it was because of all the stress and trauma he had been through. He was also surprised at the dreamlessness of it. He had not once dreamt of the tragic happenings inflicted upon his village and for that he was thankful. "Why did you get up anyway? It's dark"

"I need to get ready for the festival tonight" Marik explained. He withdrew his finger and instead began to idly pick at the lily petals.

"Festival?" Bakura asked with an eyebrow raised.

Marik smiled shyly. Of course Bakura wouldn't have known about the festival, his village had been so far from the palace that news wouldn't have travelled that far. There was also the fact that his village had been destroyed and he had had other things going through his head. "Yes. My sister and another palace occupant are being ranked as priest and priestess to guard the pharaoh. The celebration is being held at the Nile and begins in a few hours"

"Your sister is a priestess?" Bakura asked startled.

"She's going to be. Since I am her brother I am invited to accompany her to the occasion" Marik answered. He wasn't sure what he would do when arriving but he knew he should be getting ready to look presentable in the new clothes Isis had bought him.

"How long is the festival?" Bakura asked.

"I'm not sure. They might not allow me to stay long because of my age"

"I better get going then so you can attend this festival. Wouldn't want to keep the subjects waiting" Bakura spat though Marik sensed that the venom wasn't directed at him. The thief child wrapped his long cloak around him protectively and began to haul himself from the floor and Marik's side but a small tanned hand on his arm stopped him.

"Bakura" Marik said frantically. "Please don't go"

"Why not? I don't have any ties to be here and before long the guards will find me" Bakura sneered. It was better to leave now and trek through the dark desert than to stay in the palace where many people would be lurking. Anyone of the guards could spot him and end his life, he had spent too long here already. But something else annoyed him, it was the fact that Marik, who he still hadn't known too long either, was leaving him. He was abandoning him like the many people in his life. He didn't understand why he was getting so upset about this but knowing that he would be alone again was breaking him apart.

"I want you to stay. You're still wounded and weak and haven't eaten for days. You'll be dead as soon as you set out" Marik argued forcefully. It was true that he would die if he was let out into the unknown but Marik didn't want him to leave because he knew the chances of them being together again were slim. Marik wasn't about to lose his friend again. "I promise I'll come back"

Bakura's eyes widened. He'd come back? For him? Why would this young, palace child help him and keep him safe when Bakura was a stranger and could even be a killer? Did the boy trust him this much? However the chances of that being true were slim and he could easily be lying just so he could rat the thief out.

"I don't believe you" Bakura stated swatting Marik's hand away from his clothing. He didn't see the hurt in Marik's violet eyes as they stared up at him. Suddenly those hurt eyes lit up with an idea as the blond boy removed the small golden ring from his left finger. He then gripped Bakura's hand gently and slipped the piece of jewellery onto the index finger. Bakura watched curiously as Marik slid the ring onto his finger and smiled warmly back at the thief.

"My sister bought me this as a gift. It's special to me" Marik said as he watched Bakura admire the beauty of the ruby incrusted in the gold. It was like the boy had never seen such a thing before.

"Then why is it on my finger and not yours?" Bakura asked raising an eyebrow.

"I think it signifies a promise. Because it's so special I wouldn't just leave it behind. I always keep my word and I would never leave you" Marik replied.

Bakura stared at the boy beside him, surprised. No one had ever said such things to him before. He had never been given anything so beautiful either, sure it was only for a short while but this stranger had willingly given him something to hold onto. The only thing he had been given was the crimson cloak he treasured and even now that seemed nothing compared to what this ring represented. A promise was what Marik had called it, and this ring was what would keep them together.

It was also just too beautiful to give back so he studied the jewellery in awe as the moonlight reflected its rays off the gem.

"Erm…thanks" Bakura said awkwardly. He wasn't used to thanking people, actually he couldn't recall thanking anyone before but luckily Marik seemed to understand as his smile sweetened and a faded blush crept onto his cheeks.

"I will come back for you, Bakura" Marik murmured quietly. The two boys stayed quiet for a moment staring idly at the stars which began to sparkle beyond the dark sky. Marik watched a particular star which looked brighter than the others; it stood out against the clouds and seemed to lighten his heart.

"Marik?" Bakura suddenly said whilst removing his eyes from the starry sky.

"Hmm?"

"Why is it that you're here when you are not royalty?" Bakura asked. He wasn't sure if this boy was part of the palace or if he was a slave since he was only dressed in a dirty tunic. He didn't seem to be treated as royalty and seemed too kind to be associated with the palace occupants. Nevertheless he was curious to know more about the child if they were going to spend more time together. And it did seem that they would be spending more time together.

Marik blinked as the question was unexpected. He couldn't remember much from his past life but some things were clear to him.

"Well my sister and I lived with our adopted brother, Rishid and our father since my mother died giving birth to me. Our father had friends who lived in the palace and I spent my time here. After a murder in the area where we lived it was deemed unsafe so the pharaoh, Aknamkanon allowed us to live in the palace." Marik concluded. It was a simple explanation though now that he thought about it, he hadn't seen his father since coming to the past and didn't know what had become of him.

"What will you do now? When your sister becomes priestess I mean" Bakura asked.

"Well, I don't know"

"Will you be treated differently?"

"I don't know, maybe, I am ignored mainly but I assume that nothing will change. Isis is very loyal and doesn't like to be spoilt and she always thinks of family first" Marik replied. He wasn't sure why Bakura was asking so many unusual questions though it was helping them bond.

"It must be nice to have a protective sister looking after you" Bakura replied with a slight sadness to his tone.

"I suppose. I think it's also nice that we're so close."

"My sister and I never had a bond like that" Bakura stated. Marik's head snapped to his friend. Sister? Bakura had never mentioned having a sister before. But by the melancholic look on Bakura's face it seemed it was a touchy subject so it was understandable why he never talked about it. "She's gone now"

"What was her name?" Marik asked carefully. He wasn't going to make Bakura talk about the subject if it was too painful, there had to be a reason why he had never mentioned it. Maybe it was the destruction of his village and he had witnessed her death like many others.

"Amana" Bakura sighed. Marik stayed quiet whilst Bakura searched his thoughts. The best thing was to let his friend think and hopefully settle his emotions and memories; he couldn't imagine the feelings that must be radiating from his friend. He had lost his family, friends and entire village in one night and then being bought to the one place he hated and feared. Marik had been through lots as a child but nothing could compare to the mental pain Bakura had suffered and he still somehow remained sane through it all. Marik sat silently and studied the bright star he had previously watched, it wasn't long until Bakura spoke again. "Aren't you going to ask about her?"

The tone was bitter and slightly annoyed though again the emotion wasn't aimed at him.

"It's none of my business" Marik replied. Bakura watched the tanned Egyptian appreciatively for a moment and then stared back down at the golden ring around his finger. The promise.

Marik peered over at his friend and smiled. As much as he was curious to know who Amana was he respected Bakura's privacy and knew if he pried then it would only close the thief up more. Besides he would tell him when the time was right. But for now the festival was soon to begin and he needed to be ready when Isis came to collect him. Marik slowly rose from the sandy floor and dusted his tunic off though it didn't make much difference due to being so dirty in the first place.

"I have to go" Marik said reluctantly. Bakura nodded but stayed sitting at the water's edge without saying a word. Suddenly the small thief felt a body collapse against him and was too shocked to return the sudden hug from Marik. He stayed in that position whilst the other Egyptian snuggled up in his lap in a warm embrace. Even when Marik decided to release Bakura he stayed staring at where the small boy had previously been with a rare, embarrassed blush in his cheeks.

Marik didn't know why he had thrown himself at Bakura in such a way though he was surprised that he hadn't been rejected or pushed away. He didn't look back to see the thief's reaction as he walked off out of the garden. He had been told that he was to be ready in his room so that when Isis came to collect him they could go immediately and be at the throne room early. Marik wasn't positive as to where his room was but it seemed his instincts were leading him there. The corridors were long and dimly lit by torches that were placed specifically on the walls. Though it didn't take Marik long at all to reach his room, it had to be his room since a neat pile of clothing was laid out upon a large, crimson bed.

He was surprised at the layout of the room since it looked more like where the pharaoh himself would sleep. The room was large enough to fit three people and had a double bed attached to the far wall which was separated from the room by a maroon curtain for privacy. The room was crammed with all sorts of books and oils lined on shelves which were too tall for Marik's small body to reach. Candles were also set around the room randomly to allow small flickers of light when the window was blocked by more maroon curtains. The scent of the candles swam around the small space and left a soothing smell behind. It reminded him of when Ishizu lit up the many candles in his room in the tomb as he slept.

It seemed Ishizu was just as fond as scented oils and candles in this life too.

Marik walked over to the enormous bed and slid out of his mucky tunic; he then folded it up and set it on the end of the bed. The blond found a bowl filled with fresh water beside the bed and used a cloth to clean himself from the dirt and sand that had stuck to his skin. Finally when his flesh gleamed and smelt of coconut he slipped the clean, sleeveless tunic over his head until it was placed perfectly against his body. It was just the right size for him and was comfortable enough not to make him too hot or too cold. The beige colour was light and matched his skin by a few shades; the collar was a thick ring of gold that wasn't heavy around his neck but wasn't light enough to be mistaken for anything other than gold.

With a twirl Marik swung the other piece of clothing around his shoulders and smiled at the deep purple colour of the cape. It was then, because he had removed the cape from the bedding, he noticed the gold jewellery he had bought from the market earlier. The pointed, familiar earrings and arm rings lay neatly in a pile. Without hesitation he attached each object to his skin and marvelled at the beautiful boy that stared back at him from the water bowl. He looked so much like himself now that he wore his jewellery though all that was noticeably missing was the kohl marks under his eyes.

A gentle rapping on the door pulled Marik away from his thoughts. The blond boy turned briskly letting the cape circle around him regally. As expected Isis stood patiently on the other side of the door. She wore the beautiful outfit Marik had picked out for her in the market though the headdress at times began to slip down her face as it was slightly bigger than expected. Nevertheless she looked astonishing and very professional which saddened Marik. She was growing up too fast and now that he thought about it, maybe Bakura was correct in thinking he would be treated differently. She was going to become a priestess, a loyal servant to Aknamkanon and pharaoh Atem in the future. She would have more responsibilities and duties than to take care of her brother. Because of this they would grow further apart and maybe he would lose his sister just as Bakura had Amana.

"Are you ready?" Isis asked as she took hold of Marik's hand softly. The blond merely nodded as he was too afraid that if he spoke he would lose control of what he had. Besides he wouldn't be able to change his stubborn sister's mind. All he could do was be there for her and hope that she wouldn't change.

Marik let Isis lead him down more dark hallways which were strangely deserted. Shouldn't there at least be guards surrounding the rooms? The two children eventually arrived outside the throne room hand in hand.

"Are you alright, brother? You seem distant" Isis commented as she once again pushed her headdress higher so that her icy blue eyes were visible. She pouted as it only slipped back onto her face. Marik chuckled and instinctively fixed it for her being careful not to smudge her makeup.

"I'm fine, Isis, really" Marik reassured her. He knew that acting nervous or disheartened would only affect Isis' behaviour which at the moment was a bad time. "Are you excited?"

"I am. It feels odd though" Isis smiled with a rosy blush dusting her cheeks.

"How so?"

"I'm not sure. I feel older and yet I'm still so young" Isis muttered unsurely.

"It'll be fine, sister. I'll be right beside you" Marik commented. The raven haired child beamed at her brother and quickly kissed him on the cheek as thanks. Linking their hands once more Isis pushed upon the giant doors until they gave way and opened for the two.

The room was much more inviting than Marik remembered when Bakura and he stormed the palace. This room looked larger than before and contained larger numbers of gold decoration though that was probably for the occasion. Scattered around the room were small lily petals which contrasted well with the golden flooring. Pillars were placed around the edges of the room to hold everything in place with chains of white flowers hanging between them. The room smelt lovely due to the plants placed in the corners of the room and probably hidden scented candles somewhere.

Four well dressed men stood proud at the end of the room, they stood beside a large golden throne which was occupied by the pharaoh himself, Aknamkanon. The man's watchful grey eyes studied the children who had just approached him and smiled warmly at them. Marik hesitated slightly before being led deeper into the room by his sister and presented before the king. Standing not too far from the pharaoh was Seto who was also to be made a servant of the king. His brunette head was bowed in respect as he gave a sideways glance to Isis who also hunched over. He slowly offered her his hand and she took it gratefully showing that they would support each other generously.

Marik was grateful to Seto for doing this even when they had met he was arrogant and only cared for himself. Still the blond found he could trust the boy and knew that he would look after his sister even if they didn't know each other very well.

Marik quickly bowed before the pharaoh and released Isis' hand so that he could move away in order to begin the ceremony. He chose to stand away from the group of people who had attended and instead stayed beside a large pillar where he wouldn't be in the way. It was from this angle that he spotted a very small child crouching down behind the throne. The young boy was tanned and wore so much gold that he could have camouflaged with the room and not been noticed. At once Marik recognized the child as being prince Atem by the absurd multicoloured hair. It was truly odd seeing the boy so young, at about the age of five. Still the purple eyes were very observant and unnerving when they glanced at Marik's form.

"Isis and Seto" The grey eyed man spoke. His voice was so regal and wise that it was eerie being spoken and echoing throughout the golden room. "I have chosen both of you, not for your age nor your beauty but of your potential and loyalty. Through my years I have been searching for capable and suitable Egyptians to whom I could trust to watch over me and my son. This job will now be passed to you as you both join me at my side to protect my people" The room was quiet for a few moments as the people in the room listened to his speech with interested ears. "You may rise"

With that the two children on the floor rose to their feet obediently and stared at their king expectantly.

"I have been given gifts from the gods, blessed by their wisdom and acceptance; these seven items will protect my people and ourselves from any threat but can only be issued to those pure at heart." Aknamkanon smiled softly as he beckoned for two Egyptian women to come forth. Marik stared wide eyed at the familiar items that lay neatly on navy fabric in the female's arms. It had only been a day since Bakura's village was destroyed, since his family had died. Marik knew of the secrets of the millennium items and how they were created but it still shocked him to see the items being presented in such a confident, positive way.

"These are the millennium items. Each object is used for a specific purpose" The pharaoh then pulled from his robes the golden pyramid and tied it securely around his neck. "This is the millennium puzzle which allows me to see a person's soul. The millennium ring…" this point the pharaoh raised his hand to indicate the item. Another child, Mahad, came forth and collected the ring from the fabric and slid it over his head. Marik clenched his teeth. Those items belonged to Bakura and had no right to be left on show.

"…this item allows the wielder to create a pathway to the shadow realm where a person's ka or soul is stored" Next was the rod which one of the women handed to Seto. "The rod allows mind control"

Seto stared curiously at the item in his hand. He smiled thankfully up at the pharaoh and gripped it tighter in his hands.

"The millennium eye has the power to scan a person's mind…" Here Aknamkanon gestured to a hooded man beside him. This man removed his beige hood slightly so that a glimpse of gold could be seen in his face. Next was the ankh which a man who Marik didn't know collected from the women. "…The ankh allows a passage into the mind whereas the necklace can reveal the future"

Marik watched as one of the pretty women handed the item over to Isis. She observed the curves and patterns in the golden jewellery in awe. The small girl turned her head happily and greeted Marik with an enormous, heart warming smile that he himself couldn't help returning. She looked so happy and he was sure if she could she would be crying. The last item was given to Karim who Marik had never met. The ebony haired priest gripped the scales in his right hand possessively.

"And the millennium scale measures the goodness within a person. With these items my priests and priestess will guard Egypt from evil and prevent any wrongs from being committed" The pharaoh paused as the two women departed from the room quietly before continuing. "Will you, Seto and Isis, give me your words that you will protect my people from harm even if it means risking your lives?"

Seto and Isis didn't hesitate as they took a step forward, bowed and murmured "We give our word"

The pharaoh smiled brightly and tilted his head in respect. "Keep these items with you at all times. You may now depart and rejoin for your duties at dawn"

With those words Isis bid Seto goodnight and skipped over to her brother so that she could show him her new accessory. Marik smiled back at Isis as she enveloped him in a hug.

"I told you it would go well" Marik laughed. He was actually surprised at how simple it had been.

"You did" Isis giggled bubbly. She then gripped onto Marik's small hand and began to tug him out towards the dim hallways. As they turned down a corridor Marik's index finger began to itch so he glanced down at it irritated at the urge to scratch the limb. He then realized the absence of jewellery on that finger and stopped suddenly which made Isis also halt and turn curiously. "What is it?"

"I have to go, sister" Marik replied, managing to free his hand from Isis' grasp.

"Aren't you coming to the festival?" She pouted sourly.

"I'm actually really tired and haven't had much sleep"

"I warned you, didn't I?" Isis scolded, however she quickly pecked Marik's cheek and said their farewells before she sauntered off towards the entrance of the palace. The blond boy however walked in the opposite direction towards the garden where a certain thief waited for him.

It was incredibly dark when Marik arrived back at the garden. The bright stars still shone brightly in the black skies but now the full moon was visible and gleaming down at Marik. Bakura was nowhere in sight though the blond probably wouldn't have seen Bakura anyway due to how dark it was. The Egyptian carefully crept forward further into the flowery garden being careful not to stand on anything sharp or rough since he was barefoot. He felt around curiously and eventually stumbled across the large tree that he and Bakura had slept against earlier. The plant seemed very ominous and creepy in the dark that it made a small shiver creep up his spine.

"Aw ibek, Malik" A dark voice purred from above. Marik jumped at the sound and his gaze focused on a small silhouette in one of the tree branches. This figure lay on its stomach with its head in its hands and Marik could just make out a large, toothy grin on the thief's face.

"Malik?" Marik repeated raising an eyebrow though he doubted Bakura could see it. Bakura chuckled and reached an arm down so that the blond could touch him. Marik instantly took the incitation and allowed himself to be hauled up into the tree beside Bakura.

"Aw ibek, fluffy" Marik replied. He smiled at the small shove he got from his friend in response and the familiar use of his nickname.

"I'm not fluffy" Bakura stated.

"But you are" Marik giggled as he began to pet Bakura's short white hair. Bakura growled though to Marik it sound light-hearted and almost a purr. It was these moments he treasured, the rare moments when he and his lover would joke and tease with no worries or care. The moments which never lasted long though he was determined to make these moments even longer. It seemed that it was thanks to Isis that the two boys had found each other again. Thanks to the ring, the promise, that would be a reminder of how special their bond was even when now they were close to strangers.

Nevertheless Marik planned to use the golden ring as a reminder of their friendship and of a promise that he would always keep.

* * *

**Aw ibek - Hello**

**Thanks for reading and please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Next chapter. I'm so sorry that it is late. I really wanted to post something today as a gift to everyone and to wish you all a Merry Christmas. I hope you had a great day. Thank you for reviews!**

Chapter Seven

_My body felt so warm. I couldn't remember exactly what happened last night since my mind was still quite fuzzy from lack of sleep but I tried to recall something. All that really came to me was darkness and a small amount of relief though the cause of that was unknown for the moment. A sudden movement at my side tugged me from my musings. It was a small nudge but it still alerted me that someone else was lying beside me. I turned my head slightly towards the body in my arms and let my grey eyes flutter open. My face was hidden amongst sandy blond hair and I couldn't help but snuggle further into it. The hair was so soft and soothing against my skin that I just couldn't pull away. It tickled me and left a warm tingling sensation on my cheeks. I was surprised at how delicious it smelled, I sniffed it instinctively and drew the small body closer to me almost suffocating myself in the golden strands and closing my eyes again._

_Marik also wrapped his tanned arms further around me to keep us close, usually I wouldn't let anyone touch me but this felt different. It was so warm and safe in the boy's arms and I knew that he would protect me. And strangely I felt I had to protect him too, more so I wanted to. I had failed to protect Amana when my village was attacked but I knew that this boy would become an important part of me. I knew it was ridiculous to think such things when I hardly knew him but it felt even more ridiculous to think that we would never be together. I knew that for some weird reason we would be friends and that we would meet again someday. But for now I had some time left to enjoy this rare warmth and safety. _

_Marik nuzzled into my chest and stroked along my bare back which sent shivers down my spine. My red cloak was draped over us for extra warmth and kept us hidden. As the boy moved closer still the cloak slipped from his shoulder exposing caramel skin. I reached up carefully and pulled the clothing back over him after I had pressed my lips to the flesh. I didn't know why I did it but it seemed to comfort Marik as he purred lightly against my chest. His breath blew gently against my flesh, cooling it from the heat._

_It was lucky really that we were lying in the shade of the large tree. The sun was, like always, beaming down upon the garden and lighting it up for me to see. I opened a lazy eye and watched the rays of sun reflect off the small pond of lilies. It seemed such a wonderful sight to wake up to besides the boy in my embrace. Again I glanced back at the beautiful child. His face looked so peaceful as he slumbered, I wondered what he could possibly be dreaming about that could make him so tranquil. My dreams were often plagued with horrific memories of my family burning in that fiery pit or the smoke filling everyone's lungs. I often had those nightmares of Amana. The way her plum eyes had blanked as I cried with her small shaking body in my lap. The way her white hair had fallen over her bloody shoulders as she lifted her trembling fingers to my cheek. The single tear that had fallen from her eye as the life left her. _

_I blinked away the sudden unshed tears from my eyes as I stared intently at Marik. How the boy could dream of such calming things made me jealous. I wanted to have something special to dream about. I reached up and carefully brushed a strand of blond hair behind the tanned ear and watched in amusement as that calm face scrunched up. I didn't like that. I had clearly disturbed his dream and it wasn't in a good way by the pained look on his face. It didn't look right. His face shouldn't be distorted in agony. In an attempt to make it right again I leant forward and pressed a loving kiss to the boy's nose. My mother had done so to me every time I was troubled and in need of comfort. It seemed to have a soothing affect on Marik too as his features softened and became more relaxed, to an extent that a soft smile tugged his lips. _

_I sighed but smiled down at Marik. Whatever he dreamt about I hoped that he kept dreaming like that, it hurt to see the boy in pain. I hated it. I knew that I would not let anything hurt Marik; I would protect him and keep him safe. I would let anything cause that face to scrunch up in agony. But to do that I had to leave. Marik wasn't safe with me, I was a thief and everyone hated thieves. I would be hunted down and that would only end up with Marik getting involved since he wanted to protect me. So the only option was to sneak away and hope that Marik wouldn't notice. I hated to do it but it was my only choice. I wasn't going to stay and cause Marik pain. Neither was I just going to leave him alone because then I wouldn't be able to protect him if I wasn't watching. I would have to come back at certain times to check up on him._

"_Mmm. Bakura" Marik mumbled. My head immediately snapped down to stare astonished at the tanned boy. He was definitely still asleep and his face was still as peaceful as it was moments ago. In fact his smile had widened and it made my chest warm at the sight. He was dreaming about me? And he was smiling. My heart ached as I stared down at my friend. I was going to leave and Marik and I might not see each other again. I couldn't leave him alone but I had to. I didn't want to lose my first, real friend but I didn't want to hurt him either. And in staying it would cause us both trouble because I would soon be found by a palace guard. I would be killed._

_I slowly removed Marik's small arms from around me and shuffled out of his embrace being very cautious not to wake him. If he woke then it would be much more difficult to leave. I smiled sadly down at Marik and stroked his hair gently. This time the boy's face didn't change into an expression of pain, instead it stayed calm and Marik leant into my hand. His skin was warm as I let my fingers trail over his cheek. Marik purred against my palm and nuzzled me gently. I sighed and pulled my hand away before I did something stupid. I couldn't get too close, I would only end up hurting him._

_I moved away, rolling further from my friend and slowly stood up. My muscles ached from lying on the sandy floor for so long and as I stretched I couldn't help but groan. Marik hadn't moved from his slumber and remained curled up on his side. I slowly took my cloak from off him and pulled the deep purple cape he still wore around him. The Egyptian twitched slightly but stayed asleep. _

"_Bye, Malik" I whispered, chuckling quietly at the new nickname. But it looked like I wouldn't be calling him that anymore. I frowned. I didn't want to leave him but I had to find somewhere else I could hide. I had to plan for revenge; I would not allow my people die without a cause. I would free them and let them rest peacefully. They would be able to slumber and dream just as peacefully as Marik. But I had to do this alone; I couldn't allow Marik to get involved. I could easily sneak further into the palace and kill the pharaoh in his room whilst he slept but I was too young. Besides dying in your sleep was too nice for me to do for him. He needed to bleed, he needed to suffer for what he did to my people and I would be patient. I'd wait for him and become stronger until it was the right time for me to strike. I watched my friend for a while longer, watching the way his chest rose and fell and how steady each breath was. I studied his calm face in the shade of the tree; he looked beautiful with the small droplets of sweat on his brow and his sandy hair drooping over his face. His lips were slightly parted as he continued to mumble in his slumbering state._

_I pulled my cloak over my shoulders more to conceal my bare chest which had luckily cleared of cuts. It seemed those leaves of Marik's had really helped my wounds since now I was capable of moving around in the burning sun without my wounds getting irritated. However my skin was still covered with bruises but they didn't bother me too much since I knew they would be gone soon. I wanted to thank Marik for everything he had done but I couldn't push myself to wake him. Instead I turned around and headed for the large wall that surrounded the garden. I had noticed last night when Marik had left for the festival that a deep hole protruded below the wall. That must have been how Marik had got me here without being seen. It was lucky that such a thing was hidden here for it made an easier escape. I quickly made my way over to the hole and lowered myself down so that I could study the area more closely._

_The hole seemed deep and was more of a dark, narrow tunnel. I could fit through it easily because of my size and I could manage to squeeze through quickly if anyone spotted me. It also seemed to be hidden by some thick bushes which could also hide me. What luck? I couldn't help but wonder why such a hole was here though. Surely Marik didn't need an escape such as this to get away from the palace. Marik shouldn't need to escape anyway. Were they treating him right here? Was Marik really safer here like I thought? Maybe the Egyptian wasn't living such a great life here after all. The boy had been wearing dirty clothes when I met him and had only yesterday changed into something more suitable for someone in the palace. Sure the boy wasn't royalty but he still lived here and deserved better treatment. And now that his sister has been made priestess wouldn't that make Marik less popular? His sister would be getting better treatment and would be pampered whereas Marik would have to sleep out in the gardens. _

_But having a sister living in the palace and of high standards would mean they would be closer to the pharaoh. Marik could get better protection. If Isis was as great as Marik made her out to be wouldn't she protect him no matter what? She could get Marik jewels to buy things, he would be rich. Marik could eat better foods and have medication if he were ill. All because his sister was so close to the pharaoh, she could persuade the king to do anything she wanted in order to save her brother. But if Marik was treated so badly in the first place then why hadn't he left? He had food, clothes, medication and a way of escape so why hadn't he run? _

_Was it safe for Marik to stay here, truly? Was he safer with a thief?_

"_Bakura?" A small voice asked sleepily from behind me. I rose to my feet and turned so that I could address Marik. The Egyptian stood against the tree with the purple cape wrapped around him. His calm face was now an expression of confusion as he tiredly rubbed his eyes with a fist. "What are you doing?"_

_I stared at the ground guiltily. I couldn't look at him, those innocent violet eyes watching me curiously. I just couldn't lift my head to stare back at him._

"_I'm leaving" I said bluntly and wrapped my arms around me. I could hear him gasp and could just imagine the hurt on his face._

"_No, Bakura. You can't" He whispered urgently. I shook my head and stepped back so as to show him that I had to go. "Please?"_

"_I have to Marik" I said slowly glancing at the tanned boy. His face was hurt and confused and it pained me to think that I had caused this. "I have to get away from here"_

"_Why? You can stay here with me"_

"_You know I can't do that. It's not safe for me here. I _am _going to be seen eventually and when I do they won't hesitate in killing me"_

"_I won't let them. I said I'd protect you" Marik stated. He moved forward, stumbling over his feet as he approached me. I didn't stop him._

"_Why would you protect me? I'm a thief and now a trespasser to the palace. I'm going to die anyway so why would you risk everything to save me?" I snapped. Why did he want to protect a thief like me? I was to become the thief king. A murderer and yet Marik knew this and still saved me. I just couldn't understand why he would do something so foolish. It seemed he didn't either since he just stared at me speechless, his lips opening and closing like a fish. Though as I stared back at his wide eyes they seemed to try and tell me something which I couldn't understand. They were desperate, calling out to me; the violet orbs glistened with unshed tears which hurt me even more._

"_Please don't leave me" Marik murmured. He pulled both his hands up to his chest and stared at me nervously with big, tearful eyes. "I don't want to lose you" I stared shocked at the boy. I hardly knew him and yet he didn't want to lose me? I didn't want to lose him either but it was hard. Suddenly I felt small arms encircle me tightly. Marik buried himself in my cloak and sniffled as he tightened his embrace to ensure I wouldn't leave. I awkwardly laid my hand on his head and stroked his hair reassuringly as I wrapped my other arm around him to hopefully keep us together._

"_Please, Akefia. Don't leave me alone" I froze at the use of my name. It sounded so odd coming from Marik and left me feeling even worse. I could feel small tears prickle my eyes but I blinked them away. I wouldn't cry again, not anymore and especially not for anything as stupid as a goodbye. "Your wounds aren't fully healed yet so they could get infected" Marik tried. I smiled slightly at how hard Marik was trying to keep me here. "And you have no food. You could starve out there"_

_I let Marik go and knelt down so that I could see my friend better. Tears were streaming down the child's tanned face so I reached out and wiped away the water with my thumb. "My wounds are healed and I ate plenty when you were at the festival" I replied gently kissing the boy's nose. "I have to hide away and find somewhere to live"_

"_Then let me come with you" Marik pleaded. _

"_It's not safe" I said. Marik's lips quivered and he leapt against me, crying again in the crook of my neck as I held him. _

"_Y…You're my…friend" The Egyptian whimpered. I nuzzled his shoulder comfortingly._

"_I know" I sighed removing him from me. I placed my hands on his shoulders and pushed him away at arms length. "__Maa al salama, Namu" I whispered before pressing my lips to his forehead and diving into the deep hole. I could still hear Marik's weeping and pleading of my name as I reached the other side of the wall but I couldn't stop. I had to keep moving and hopefully I could escape everything though I knew deep down I would never forget that young boy. I would never forget our time together however brief it was, I would never forget his promise. _

_As I continued to walk through the desert I instinctively looked to my index finger and realized that I still had the golden ring around my finger. I slowly brought it to my face and rested it against my forehead where all thoughts of the Egyptian Marik remained. Our promise. We would always come back for each other…_

Marik watched helplessly as his friend slipped through the deep hole in the wall. The tears continued to fall recklessly down his cheeks as the boy ran forward with an arm outstretched. He knew he wouldn't be able to catch up to Bakura in this body with such short arms and legs but he kept on running until he was a few paces from the hole. It was then that his feet gave way from the pressure and Marik fell forwards landing unceremoniously in the sand.

The small grains stuck haphazardly in his golden locks, tangling them into rough knots as the wind blew. They stung his eyes but it didn't help when he tried to wipe them free of the dirt. His violet eyes were already sore from shedding so many tears. He didn't understand why he had been crying for so long because this Bakura didn't know him. They were basically strangers and it seemed Bakura didn't really want to know him. Why else would he leave so abruptly? He had said it was safer for Marik to stay in the palace but that was untrue. Marik was much safer with Bakura, the thief was his protector and vice versa. They were friends and weren't friends supposed to protect each other?

Marik sniffed and quickly wiped his face free from the stinging tears. He could really act like a child at times. Why was he acting so childlike? He was sixteen in reality but it seemed just being in his past life body was affecting his personality. He was so emotional recently but he couldn't complain. Who wouldn't cry for their lover who had just left? Technically they weren't lovers yet but Marik didn't care. It was difficult to even sit beside the boy without his heart pounding violently in his chest. He loved the tomb robber and always will even if the thief had left him for no particular reason.

Marik raised himself carefully from the sandy floor and dusted his clothes which were covered in dirt. Isis would definitely shout at him for that later since these were his first clean, royal clothes. The blond pulled his purple cape around him to shield his small body from the cool breeze. It ruffled his hair making it even messier than it was. He would have to bathe longer than usual in order to clean his hair thoroughly enough. His blond locks always did take awhile to wash since they were ever growing and always seemed to get sand caught in it. He remembered Ishizu scolding him for it and having to wash his hair. She was never very gentle with him but she got the job done. He sighed. How he missed his sister, it wasn't quite the same being with Isis. Sure they acted similar but he just couldn't seem to face the fact that he was with his past life. There was also the fact that they were both different ages but even when Ishizu was Isis' age the two acted differently. Isis was playful and always seemed overjoyed whereas Ishizu had been strong and had matured to an extent that she could be independent and was capable of taking care of her siblings. Though Ishizu had been in an entirely different predicament than she was now, she was the only woman and had no one to look after her. She wasn't spoiled or lived in a palace like Isis. She had grown up but in doing so she had lost her childhood and all the happiness which accompanied it. Isis was always happy but maybe being given such a role as high priestess would change her as Bakura had said. Maybe she would become stronger and more protective of him when she knew of the dangers outside the palace?

Marik moved his feet along the sand leaving trails where his toes had dragged along the floor. He decided that, since his only friend had deserted him, he would go and visit his sister. He wasn't sure if she was busy at the moment since he was sure that now being a priestess she would be given duties. However he continued across the garden towards the dimly lit corridors in hopes that his sister was available. He didn't really like the idea of spending his time in that scorching garden alone. In fact he hated the idea, he didn't want to be left alone again. He would have searched for Rishid but he had no idea where he would be lurking and since he was a guard then it was unlikely that he would be allowed off duty. Besides being with such a happy child like Isis seemed to make him happy too. The tanned boy sped up as he walked through the tunnels, he hadn't been told what room Isis slept in so he first headed around a sharp corner to his own room. Maybe she came to find him? But alas when he arrived at the room he found it empty. His room was still as he had left it with the bowl of dirty water by his bed and the mucky tunic at the end of the silk covers.

He was surprised that no one had come and found him since he had once again slept on the floor with Bakura. Though as he looked around the room he noticed a small candle by the window which was still alit with a dancing flame. Marik approached it slowly and raised his index finger to it without touching the fire. It immediately warmed his flesh and the boy could clearly smell the scent of lavender as he leaned in closer to the candle. He couldn't help but smile slightly at the sweet smell and beautiful light of the flame, it made him feel warmer – not only on the outside but inside also. It seemed that Isis _had_ visited his room during the night but had obviously not been observant enough to notice he wasn't in his bed. Though it was odd that she hadn't noticed because the bed was freshly made and would be easy to see if a person was slumbering in it. Usually she was more observant than that as she wasn't a very oblivious person. Marik shrugged at his thoughts, Isis probably had more important things on her mind and had been distracted but it was nice to know that she still came to check on him during the night.

"There you are!" A booming roar echoed off the walls in the small room followed by the slamming of a wooden door. The contact was so brutal that Marik was utterly surprised that the door hadn't smashed into pieces. The boy spun around at the sound and nearly screamed in horror at the sight before him. To any other person the man standing before Marik would be described as severely angry but to the blond Egyptian this man was a monster. Something you would find in your nightmares, lurking in the darkness just waiting to strike. This man had plagued his dreams for many years so he was frozen in place when he realized his nightmares had actually become reality once again. For the man standing before Marik was a tall grey haired male whose hair swung messily into piercing plum eyes. Those orbs glared dangerously at the blond boy with nothing but fire within them, this fire however didn't make Marik feel warm instead it froze him keeping him in place. One wrong move and he would be lying on the floor in his own blood though that would probably happen nevertheless. The bearded male stepped forward menacingly with a dangerous grin on his tanned face. He snarled which made Marik take a hesitant step backwards.

"F-father" Marik whispered nervously. He gasped as the taller man lurched forward grabbing him by the cape and pulling him forwards.

"How many times have I told you never to call me that?!" The man growled as he shoved Marik backwards roughly though his grip never loosened. "You are not my son"

Marik winced at the words. He had heard worse from his father when he had been beaten but not being called part of his family was like a stab to the heart. He hated this man and despised him more now that he knew that in his past life he had also been abused but the man was still his flesh and blood. He wanted nothing more than to run away or hit the man back and give him as much pain as he had caused Marik but he still couldn't move. His small, fragile body was rooted into place and swung like a lifeless dummy in his father's grip. The giant Egyptian narrowed his eyes at Marik increasingly. With a frustrated snarl he threw the boy down hard enough to elicit a scream of agony from his victim. Marik whimpered as his back slammed against the brick floor and gasped in pain as he tried to roll over to hopefully seize the burning in his spine. Unfortunately Marik's father did not like this attempt and violently kicked Marik repeatedly in the stomach until the boy was frantically gasping for air.

"You vile brat!" The man seethed and again slammed his foot against Marik's chest. The boy screamed and coughed desperately whilst a thin trail of blood dribbled from his lips. The man merely laughed at the state his son was in. The cackle was chilling and Marik could only squeeze his eyes shut and try and block out the noise. His whole body hurt, especially his back and chest which felt like it had been smashed and broken. He couldn't breathe well and he only ended up chocking whenever he tried to move but he squirmed anyway. He wouldn't let that bastard harm him again, not in this life or any other so he pushed against the floor, his wrists snapping in protest. The elder man stood above his broken boy and watched in amusement as he rolled forward stretching his body awkwardly to raise himself. Marik coughed again as he managed to get to his knees and quickly wiped the blood from his chin with the back of his hand.

But as the Egyptian placed a hand back to the floor to steady himself his father raised a large hand of his own and brought it down roughly. The knuckles collided with the side of Marik's face knocking him off balance once again.

"Ah" Marik screamed as more blood spurted from his mouth, he could taste the coppery flavour and it made him sick. Tears of pain joined the trails of blood, mixing a salty taste down his throat. "Father, please!" The boy begged but the use of the forbidden word only angered the man above him. He gritted his teeth as another slap scratched across his cheek.

"How dare you?!" That same hand wrapped itself around the boy's neck but not tight enough to block his air. However that arm was used to violently ram the blond's head against the wall. He did this repeatedly smirking as Marik's eyes dulled and the beautiful, messy locks were stained with sticky blood. Marik's senses were dulling and his vision began to blur as his head was brutally smashed. The boy lost count of how many times his father did this and was too overwhelmed by the darkness to notice when the bashing stopped. With a satisfied grin his father pushed him one last time to the wall and let the boy slide to the floor like a puppet which had lost its use. Marik didn't even notice the man exit the room or the candle beside him burn out. Strangely his thoughts swept to Bakura and how much he wished the boy hadn't left him. They could have stayed together in the garden and fallen asleep again in each other's arms. He wanted so much to be held and comforted, woken from the horrific nightmare and saved from the man who he had previously thought was dead. Now he had to deal with the endless beatings once more and Bakura wasn't here to protect him. The blond boy managed to curl up in a ball against the wall and hold himself. At least then he had something to hold onto as he slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

Marik's tired eyes fluttered open and immediately focused on the candle which was now on its side beside him. The flame had gone out and the wax had stained some of the brick by his head.

"Ugh" He grunted as he rose from his curled up state though quite shakily. He bought his fingers to his bruised cheek and winced at the sharp pain that radiated there. His split lip was sore as he brushed a gentle finger across it, the blood had dried on his skin but he could still taste it in his mouth. How could this have happened to him? His father was supposed to be dead though it did make sense that he was alive in this life. Wouldn't someone have caught him though since they all lived in the palace? Surely someone would have done something about this. Didn't Isis know about this abuse? She would have reported something surely. Marik felt the emotional tears building in his eyes again as he slowly rubbed the sticky substance in his hair. He snapped his head up as heavy footsteps echoed outside his room. He wasn't safe here, he was just lucky that his father hadn't killed him earlier. Since he was ten years old again his body was weak and it would only take a strong punch or kick in the right spot. He had to get away from here, especially if his father was lurking around the palace. If he had to run from the palace and live in the desert then so be it but he wasn't going to be beaten anymore.

Marik pressed his small palm to the wall and used it to steady himself as he walked over to the door. It seemed his father had shut it behind him when he left so that he could hide his son's limp body. Marik limped over and carefully placed his ear to the wooden door. All that was to be heard from the other side was the scurrying of bugs across the dirty floor. The footsteps had long since gone so Marik deemed it safe enough to sneak out. His head peered out from behind the door and surveyed the area quickly, of course as expected only small bugs roamed the corridors. Quietly he crept from his room and stumbled back through the corridors wincing in agony every few minutes. He knew that, for the moment, the safest place for him to be was in the garden. His father wouldn't find him there and maybe he could patch himself up though he would probably need to sleep first as his body was too weak and he was so exhausted.

As Marik limped into the garden the sun beat down upon him sending a searing pain through his head. He squinted his eyes at the tree which seemed so very far away when in reality it was just a few paces away. Though as his violet eyes became used to the rays of sunlight he could just barely make out a small silhouette standing in the shade of the giant tree. He smiled as the figure suddenly turned to face him and tears pricked his eyes again as Marik recognized the beautiful thief in the red robe. He limped forward pushing himself towards his friend as much as he could but his body was too weak and he only ended up staggering from side to side with a grimace.

"Marik!" Bakura yelled as he ran to the blond boy, worry clearly written on his face. "What happened to you?" Marik merely smiled up at his friend and held onto him making sure that he was really there and not his mind playing tricks on him. Bakura narrowed his eyes when he received no answer. How dare someone do this to Marik? He didn't expect to come back here and find the boy in such a state. Bakura carefully took the boy's shoulders and pushed him away so that he could study Marik's face. The blond stared back at the thief with tired, dull eyes which lacked their usual life. The left tanned cheek was bruised nastily and was swollen pink. His soft lips were split slightly and had obviously been bleeding due to the stream of dried crimson on his skin. Bakura trailed his thumb across the bottom lip gently. "Who did this to you?"

Marik sighed and a single tear trickled down his swollen cheek. He didn't want to tell Bakura, that would only cause more problems. His father could easily hurt Bakura if they were found together and he definitely didn't want that. Instead the blond stayed quiet and sniffed. Bakura sighed knowing that he wasn't going to get anything from the boy though he would certainly have enjoyed getting revenge for what they had done to the smaller boy. "Fine but if you're not going to talk then at least let me tend to your wounds"

Marik nodded mutely and hung to Bakura as he guided them both to the tree. The thief gently set Marik on the dirt against the tree and promptly collected some leaves that he remembered Marik using on him. The blond only had a few cuts on his face and the deep one at the back of his head so he could easily tend to those. The thief picked up some of the large leaves and walked back over to the Egyptian who was watching his every moves intently. He lowered himself and scrunched the plants until they were a small ball, he then ever so gently pressed the plant to the cut in Marik's lip. The boy winced slightly at the contact but he relaxed soon after. Bakura couldn't help but stare at the bruised lips. How could someone do this to such a kind person? If only he had been there to protect him, why did he just decide to leave? It was stupid of him and he knew that Marik needed him like he had said. But he also needed to go. He couldn't stay here and yet he had to stay to protect Marik. Why was nothing easy?

Marik stared at his friend and watched the thoughtful expression on his face. He had wanted to tell the thief of his abusive father but what could he do? He was the same age as him and his father would likely kill Bakura if he saw him. And that would hurt more than physical pain ever would. He wouldn't lose Bakura again and he wouldn't allow his father to use him. He would just have to run away. Bakura suddenly stood up and walked around so that Marik was seated between Bakura's legs. The white haired boy sat behind Marik and slowly stroked his hair to which Marik purred. He always did like it when Bakura petted his hair, it was comforting and soothed him. Bakura then placed a leaf to the wound in Marik's head whilst brushing his fingers carefully through the knots. His hair wrapped itself around the slender fingers as Bakura combed through the messy locks making it neater than it was. They sat like that for awhile, Bakura tenderly stroking his friend's head whilst Marik leant back against the hand and slid his eyes shut admiring the feeling of being calmed.

Marik hadn't even realized he had fallen asleep until his groggy mind had been disturbed by an annoying scratching sound. The blond blinked a few times and yawned though he regretted it as his sore lip burned. However the scratching noise continued from behind him. The blond head swivelled around and suddenly had strips of wood hit his nose. Bakura chuckled at the other's pout and continued to scrape his blade against the wooden tree.

"What are you doing?" Marik asked curiously as he turned his body to face Bakura.

Bakura raised an eyebrow. "Talking again?" Marik scowled which only caused Bakura to laugh harder. "I'm suppressing my boredom" Marik moved in closer to watch what Bakura was doing. The thief held his familiar dagger and carefully began carving again into the tree trunk. Marik's eyes widened when he noticed what was written there.

"Hey! That's not right" Marik complained as he stretched to the thief and snagged the knife from him. Bakura didn't seem to mind and instead ruffled the blond hair which he had so lovingly neatened. "If you've carved Malik then I'm carving Akefia" Bakura smirked.

"Fine by me" Bakura laughed as Marik pouted once again. The blond growled but reached up and began to scratch the blade against the wood. He decided doing it under the name Malik which Bakura had so intelligently carved. Marik watched the little wooden pieces flutter atop Bakura's white head. He couldn't help a small giggle escaping him when the thief frantically shook his head free from the mess. Marik smiled at the two names that were embedded in the tree. They were both a mess and were not carefully carved but it was easy to read the names. Staring at the art Marik's violet eyes widened as he suddenly recalled seeing this familiar scene before. It had been when he and Melvin had been searching through the palace for Bakura and he had come across a large tree in the garden with two names carved upon it.

_ Marik walked to the front of the tree and noticed two words scrawled into the bark. He moved his fingers over the first name and heard the voice in his ears again "What are you doing?"_

_You're the one inside my head right now, you figure it out! Marik yelled as loud as he could in his head. The sound just made his skull vibrate violently._

_"You think just because you look at some words in a piece wood you'll be able to heal your past?" the frustrated voice laughed "You're so naive"_

_I said shut up!_

_"What makes you think I will? I'm your conscience Marik. I'm always right"_

_No your not_

_"Yes I fucking am!" the voice growled. But Marik rolled his eyes and ignored his conscience and continued to stroke the carvings. Marik knew these words, he recognised them as he thought he would. The first was his own name or to be more precise, his past life's name: Malik._

_That was who everyone called him, or used to call him. But he preferred Marik and seemed that Bakura did too. However the other name written was extremely untidy unlike Marik's name. It read Akefia._

Marik blinked and scanned the garden around him. It was all the same, everything was as it had been.

"Marik? You okay?" Bakura asked curiously. Marik nodded down at his friend and rested back into his partner's embrace slipping the knife back into the red robe where it belonged. Marik smiled to himself. It seemed that everything had been planned out and that maybe he and Bakura were really destined for each other no matter what life.

* * *

That last bit with the flashback is from chapter eleven of Reliving the past. I wanted to link them together to show you how the carvings happened and who carved what. Yeah, that ending sucked again.

Hope you enjoyed. Thanks for reading and please review. Have a great Christmas, guys!


End file.
